


Harry Potter and the Gryffindor Orgy

by Aerostarm



Series: Harry Potter and The Great Gryffindorgy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, reverse gang bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerostarm/pseuds/Aerostarm
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic please let me know if you like it. It's basically a story where at the end of every week, all the Gryffindors gather together and relieve their stress with a huge orgy. This is set during the goblet of fire and is now finished. It will have a plot but not much and will have a few minor retcons made as well.
Relationships: Dean/Hermione, Harry/Fleur, Neville/Fleur, Ron/Pavarti, Seamus/Fleur
Series: Harry Potter and The Great Gryffindorgy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989376
Comments: 17
Kudos: 158





	1. Fleur's Fantasies

"Holy Merlin, your name was picked out of the Goblet of Fire Harry,"   
Said Ron, grimacing as the golden trio went from the hall after seeing who got picked for Goblet of fire. This year, Harry's favourite part of the school, The Quidditch Cup, had been cancelled but fortunately replaced with The Triwizard Tournament. Harry really wanted to compete but he was too young and so didn't put his name in the goblet. But somehow, for some odd reason, the Goblet Chose Harry, even though he was too young and had not asked to participate. The Goblet was supposed to pick one student of each school but picked two for Hogwarts. The whole school was in shock at the series of events. Nevertheless, Harry didn't complain and was over the moon. 

All he could think about was the atmosphere of the Gryffindor common room when he would get there, even better, it was a Friday. This is good at any school but especially good for the Gryffindors because, at the end of every school week, the entire Gryffindor Common Room becomes a giant orgy for the students to relieve their stress and celebrate getting points for their house. The more points they would get, the harder they would fuck. 

This week would be special though. Harry was picked to be one of the champions and the whole house was joyous with the prospect of two representatives instead of just one and one of them being a Gryffindor. But then a small question arrived in Harry's head. Dumbledore said the Beauxbatons students would be there with them in the common room. He brushed the thought off and let future Harry Potter deal with it.

"Are you excited for tonight, boys?"   
Hermione asked Ron and Harry, seductively, biting her lip.   
"Merlin, yeah," Ron said.   
"Everyone is gonna be so excited for the Triwizard tournament, it's gonna be crazy"   
"Have none of you thought that we'll be sharing our house with the Beauxbatons tonight,"   
Harry replied with slight concern in his voice.   
"Oh yeah,"   
Ron replied.   
"How are we gonna relieve our stress now?"   
"Oh come on, we can go a week without our Lustrous Tradition, can't we? Right, Harry"   
Hermione said, waiting for an answer from the Chosen One. They got to the portrait. 

"Balderdash, maybe we could ask them to join?"   
The portrait swung open revealing the room inside.   
"Are you crazy?"   
Ron said with great surprise.   
"Ron, everyone in our house does it, why would they say no. Come on a bunch of teenagers, one of which is a Veela. I'm sure they would be all in."   
Harry replied, confident in himself as always, one of many of Harry's Gryffindor traits.   
"Maybe Harry's right and so what if they say no, who cares?"   
Hermione mentioned.   
"The teachers wouldn't believe we hold a weekly Lovefest in our Common room."

"Harry!"   
Dean shouted.   
"Who are you gonna do tonight, with all that confidence in you right now? I call dibs on Hermione"   
"You're on, Dean!"   
Hermione replied fiercely.   
"Hey Dean, we can spit roast her,"   
Ron said.   
"I'm excited for who can last longer,"   
Hermione said, licking her lips.   
"What about the Beauxbatons students?"   
Harry asked.   
"We could try asking if they could join?"   
Seamus came over to the conversation.   
"Harry, how about you try and convince Fluer. You are of course, 'the chosen one', hey?"   
"I think that's our only option"   
Harry replied, slightly glum.   
"I'll go speak with her after the headteachers meet to discuss what to do with the anomaly in the goblet of fire. But until then We still have 5 minutes. Anything you have in mind."   
Hermione started.   
"Well, since Dean and Ron wanted to test there might against me, how about we do a competition."   
"I like the sound of this!"   
Dean and Ron said in quite perfect unison.   
"You two can come to Ron and Harry's dorm with me. I'll jack you both off and let's see who lasts longest."

Harry thought he would watch and try and get aroused for the orgy.  
"I'll just watch, get ready for later,"   
Harry said.   
"Fine by me,"   
Hermione said.   
"Come on, let's go."   
The four of them went to the dorm where Ron and Harry stayed and Hermione, with a shit-eating grin, got down on her knees and looked up at the two boys with a look that made them horny to the point of having a painful erection. She started with Ron, stroking the firm bulge in his stretched trousers and slowly undoing what covered his libido. She pulled it out, it was so rock hard and it sprung up and made a sound like someone getting hit as it smacked Ron's stomach. 

"Someone's excited!" Hermione laughed, holding the firm erection in front of her.   
"Come on, Hermione."   
Dean said impatiently. Dean's face started to go red like Ron's hair as Hermione did the same to him. Stroking the bulge, undoing the trousers and out sprung an erection of great proportions. While Dean's was big, an impressive 20cm. Ron had a firm 22cm long penis that was begging for release. Hermione got her left hand wrapped tightly around Ron's firm member and her right on Dean. She was right-handed so she knew Ron had a slight advantage. But Hermione knew what she was doing. 

She gently stroked, back and forth, in a hypnotic, rhythmic motion. The two boys had their mouths slightly open in pleasure. They both let out a small groan. Hermione actually wanted to make sure they didn't cum and would save it for tonight. She gently stroked and then sped up a bit. Then slowed down. Then she started to give the tips a slight rub. The feeling was amazing. 

Harry, meanwhile, was watching, admiring Hermione's stunning technique. He could feel his heart beating like he was in a quidditch match.   
"I'm gonna cum!"   
Ron said in the middle of moans.   
"Me too!"   
Dean said out of breath. Hermione stopped and said.   
"Alright, alright, I'm saving your fluids for tonight."   
"Ok, Hermione. Making it easier for yourself, I see."   
Dean replied, raising an eyebrow.   
"Absolutely. Harry, I think you have to go now."   
Hermione said.  
"Yeah. You're getting good Hermione."   
Harry replied.   
"Good luck with Fleur and at the tournament." 

Harry left feeling aroused because of the sight he had just witnessed and very excited, he had been chosen to be in the Tournament. He arrived at Dumbledore’s office and got his instructions for what to do. Harry wasn't in there for long. The instructions were brief and tomorrow things would get started. He left with Fleur to the common room and she said.   
"I 'ear that we are supposed to sleep in the Gryffindor Common room, yes? Our sleigh can hold us all, but we can not all sleep in it."   
"Yeah, that's right. Ummmm... Listen."   
Harry said, a little nervous.   
"What is it?"   
Fleur said calmly. Harry continued.   
"So in Gryffindor, we have this tradition where every week on a Friday we..."   
"'Ave an Orgy?"   
Fleur Interrupted.   
"You know?"   
Harry said, surprised.   
"Well, yes I was told by your friend, Pavarti, is that her name?"   
Fleur said in her regular calm, French tone.   
"Yes, that is her name. I was going to ask. By any chance would you want to join us?" 

Harry said, very nervous of getting kicked in the balls.   
"Well, let me zee. A week ago, I broke up with my boyfriend. Somezing I am very 'appy about. 'E was terrible in bed and his cock was rather small. Zince getting in zat relationship, all I have done is craved... Domination. If your boys can provide Zat I will, no doubt join you."   
She replied. Harry had a smug look on his face and said. 

"I am sure that the boys and I will have no problem giving a hard gangbang to you."   
"Very, very good to 'ear. Your boys will NOT 'old back. Understand. When I say ztop. Keep going. My zafeword is Veela. Don't expect me to use it."   
"Perfect,"   
Harry said with the Shit eating grin, not indifferent from Hermione's.   
"One more thing,"   
Fleur added.   
"Yes,"   
Harry said.   
"Can I get a preview of what iz to come, chozen one?"   
Fleur said in the most seductive of tones. There was no way Harry could deny this golden opportunity for a one on one with a Veela.   
"Ok, let's go to the prefect bathroom,"   
Harry said, they took a right turn and they left. Harry held Fluer's hand and guided her to one of the cubicles. 

Harry and Fleur stared at each other for a moment and she said.   
"Well, what are we waiting for?"   
With that, Harry took his trousers off, then his top half then his boxers. By the time that Harry was naked in that cramped cubicle, Fluer was in her bra and underwear. She took them off too and said to Harry. "Would you mind 'elping me undo my bra?"   
Without an answer, she turned around and Harry undid it. 

The two naked students stood there for a moment looking at each other, admiring each other's bodies. Fleur had a body like an hourglass, she was thin and pale, but she had a beautiful body that almost glowed. Her ass was nice and round and she had slightly large tits.   
"Wow!"   
Harry said. In awe at the Veela in front of him.   
"First time with a Veela?"   
Fleur said.   
"Yeah!"   
Harry replied.   
"I can tell you, like what you zee. Your friend down there is giving it away."   
She was right. Harry's penis was pointing straight up to the Veela in front of it as if asking to be relieved.   
"Let's see what we 'ave here?"   
She got on both knees and placed her gentle hands on Harry's throbbing member. She looked at her blazer that was on the floor and picked up her wand. She had a 9½ inch, Rosewood, Veela hair core. Fleur ran it from tip to base of Harry's shaft and said.   
"Modum."   
She put her wand down and said.   
"Hmmm, very impressive. Twenty-six centimetres. That's big." 

She took both hands and placed them on Harry's penis and gave his tip a little kiss. Followed by a lick and then she put the whole end of his dick in her mouth. She ran her tongue around Harry's tip in a skilled circular motion. Waves of pleasure were going through Harry's beating chest and he loved the feeling of the Veela's tongue sucking away at him. She took her mouth off and said.   
"You taste good, that and your size. You have an amazing cock." 

She looked up at him affectionately while stroking his rigid phallus. This time when she went in she tried to take Harry's whole manhood in her mouth, she did well, she got three-quarters of the way there before she started to gag and pull back. She looked up at him with her beautiful face and said.   
"I do not want to keep your friends waiting. Let's go. Allez!"

Harry’s head was spinning like his broom when it was jinxed by Quirrel. In his head, which lacked blood due to it flowing elsewhere in his body, all he could think about was the insane series of events that had just taken place as he led Fleur to the common room.

“Balderdash.”  
Harry said. The portrait swung open. Inside was a group of Harry’s fellow students eager for an answer. Fleur entered, behind Harry.   
“What did she say?”  
Dean said in anticipation.

Fleur began to answer.  
“I was quite surprised when your friend Pavarti told me about this. But I could not miss this opportunity. So I said yes.”  
The whole common room was delighted by the news. They did not cheer, but they were happy. Fleur continued.   
“On one condition. I am craving domination and you boys will not ‘old back. Will you?”  
“No way.”  
Seamus said  
“My safeword is Veela. But don’t expect me to use it.”  
“I’m sure we’ll have that covered.”  
Seamus said confidently. 

“So, when are we starting?”  
Fleur said excitedly.   
“Ummm… Right now?”   
Neville enquired.   
“Ok.”  
The whole room agreed. This is when it started, First, the boys unrobed themselves. To reveal their large, erect penises all standing on end. Then the girls finished. Eloise Midgen, Lavender Brown and Romilda Vane were taking brakes this week. 

The first of the girls was Pavarti Patil. She took her clothes off excitedly waiting for everybody else, once her whole body was revealed the boys admired her firm bottom and nice breasts. Next was Hermione. She Took her top half off, then her bottom half until she was left in her undergarments. Once they came off, the two boys looked and marvelled at Hermione’s cute face, thin body and perky breasts. 

But finally, all the boys turned to the stunning Veela in front of them. She took off her Beauxbatons uniform, It was slightly more complex than the Hogwarts one and so took slightly longer to remove. But once she had her clothes on the floor, so were the boys’ jaws. All except Harry gawked at her. She had skin that was smooth and a shade of pale that practically glowed. Her buttocks were nice, not distractingly large but nice nonetheless. She, out of all the girls in the room, definitely had the nicest breasts. They were the largest because she was older than the others.   
“Wow.”  
Neville said. Staring straight to Fleur’s ass.   
“You like what you see?”  
Fleur replied. Even the girls were looking with quiet admiration.   
“Come on, boys. Let’s do it.”  
And with that, the orgy would commence.


	2. Hermione vs Pavarti

“So, boys.”  
Parvati began.  
“Hermione and I are going to have a competition. Let’s see who we can get to cum first. I and Hermione will get on our knees with our hands behind our backs and we’ll suck you off. Whoever out of you two cums first loses. Ready, I’ve got Ron?”

“Let’s do this!”  
Hermione said fiercely. The two girls put their hands between their backs and their partners in unison, got their wands and said ‘Contineo’. A small pink wisp of magic closed the girls’ hands together behind their bodies. They turned to face their partners. Parvati stood so close to Ron, his stiff erection was gently touching Pavarti’s stomach. Meanwhile, Dean with one hand gently masturbated while Hermione leaned in to kiss him. They did this for a moment until Hermione got on both knees and started to suck Dean off. She started with kissing the tip of his rigid libido, then she engulfed the shaft into her mouth, giving waves of pleasure through Dean’s body. He leaned his head back slightly and let out a small moan. 

Parvati meanwhile was starting on Ron. She began by licking the tip of Ron’s dick, cleaning away drops of precum as she went. When she had enough of that she took Ron’s whole length into her mouth. She could feel his cock quiver and throb in her throat as she sucked him off. Then Hermione saw the progress Pavarti was making and made her move. She took Dean’s big, black head in her mouth and went all the way through. She kept going until small amounts of Dean’s pubic hair went into her face and her eyes started to water. She pulled out gasping for air only for Dean to grab her by the back of the head and start to push her head back and forth on his dick. 

Parvati now had Ron’s head in her mouth and she started to make rhythmic motions with her tongue. She would spin it around Ron’s head and then suck a bit. This drove Ron absolutely crazy and he too grabbed Pavarti by her long, black hair and pushed hard and fast. 

Parvati really wanted to win, so she took this opportunity to suck and lick as hard as she could in unison with the facefucking she was receiving. Then suddenly, Ron entered with a hard thrust, harder than one of Snape’s potions exams. And he stayed there, blasting cum straight into Pavarti’s mouth. She tried to swallow it but couldn’t and she began to cough. Cum poured out of her mouth and she spluttered all over the floor. The bounds behind her undid themselves and she said.  
“Thanks, Ron. Let’s go to pay Hermione a visit.”

Pavarti waddled over to Hermione and said.  
“Dammit, Ron. couldn’t you have gone a little longer?”  
“No way. She’s really good.”  
She got in return as a reply.  
“Hermione, let me help you there.”  
Pavarti grabbed Hermione by her hair and pushed her head straight into Dean’s penis.  
“Pavar...uuuhhhggg”  
Hermione said in surprise at her friend. While forcing Hermione’s head on Dean’s body, she looked up to him and said come on you’ll come for her big boy, won’t you?”  
She saw Hermione breathing through her nose while being force-fed Dean’s giant member. She looked at Hermione and pinched her nose so she couldn’t breathe. Hermione started coughing and Dean started to face fuck Her harder than she had ever been fucked before. She started coughing and gasping for breath, only for her mouth to suddenly fill with cum from Dean. Parvati let go of Hermione’s nose and said.  
“Nice face fuck, wouldn’t have had to do that if you would have won.”

“Fucking hell Pavarti. You could have killed me!”  
Hermione replied, rather shocked.  
“Invigorating isn’t it?”  
Parvati said.  
“Okay that was fun, I’ll admit.”  
“Let’s go check on Fleur.”  
Parvati said. The four students stood up and went to the other room where the gangbang was happening.  
“Fucking hell.”  
Hermione said with minor surprise but great admiration.  
“Now that is just impressive!”  
Parvati said, dazzled.


	3. Fleur's Gangbang

“So, when are we starting?”  
Fleur asked excitedly.  
“Ummm… Right now?”  
Neville enquired.  
“Ok.”  
The whole room agreed. After Dean, Ron, Hermione and Pavarti. Left the three boys looked at Fleur and said.  
“You said you wanted rough, just remember your safeword.”

Harry, Seamus and Neville closed in on Fleur like lions on a gazelle. Harry came to the front of her and grabbed both her breasts. They were wonderful to touch, firm and bouncy. He could spend the whole night playing with Fleur's tits. Behind her, Seamus grabbed her hips, gently rubbing his member up and down her muscular ass cheeks. She turned to look at him over her shoulder, her mouth barely open. 

Then came Neville, who put one hand down to her tight pussy and he gently stroked it. The other went on her face, her cheek and they leaned in to kiss.  
Harry learnt into Fleur, he grabbed her waist and placed his penis on her vagina. Neville moved his hand out of the way and Harry inserted it straight into her. 

Fleur let out a sexy moan and immediately after Seamus inserted his firm libido straight into her tight asshole. She let out another moan. This one sounded more surprised than the last. Her ass had not been stretched like this for a while. Harry then grabbed her by both her thighs and lifted them. They were heavy, they were packed with muscle and practically no fat. Harry nodded to Seamus and they both lifted her and dropped themselves to the floor.  
“wooOAAH”

Fleur said at the boys’ sudden action. She didn’t want to be gentle after all. Seamus was on the bottom with Fleur lying with her back on top of him, while Harry was above them with her legs in his arms. This was when Neville could do something. He grabbed Fleur's hand and placed it on his penis, she immediately started to jack him off. Seamus had now started pumping, in and out of Fleur’s tight Veela asshole. 

Harry meanwhile was above her and he started to thrust. He looked at Fleur and said.  
“We are only just getting started.”

He grabbed her throat and they all started pounding. Seamus loosening her ass with every push, Neville working her arms and Harry fucking her pussy hard. He leant forward to get a close look at the gasping Veela. With one hand he grabbed her by the neck while with the other, he smacked her over her face. The choking hand was not too hard, it barely reduced her breathing. 

When he slapped her, she let out a pleasurable gasp and blew away a tiny wisp of hair off her face. Neville had enough of her hand stroking him gently. He got on his knees next to Fleur’s head and said.  
“Suck.”  
She looked at the erect penis in front of her and started to place her lips around it. She sucked quite fast, moving her head back and forth from his cock. 

Seamus had fun with her ass but wanted to spice things up. He gave her a nice spank, followed by another, then another, and another, until he would spank her on every other thrust. He got both his arms and wrapped them around her waist. When he had a firm grip, he pulled very tightly, squeezing Fleur like a stress ball and fucking her even harder because of the pressure on her poor stomach. She made a noise like someone choking as she gasped for air and coughed.  
“Harder, I want ROUGH!”  
She shouted as she continued to suck Neville off.  
“Come on, we can do better than this, boys.”  
Harry said.

Seamus spoke.  
“Oh, I’ll do rough, bitch!”  
Seamus grabbed a chunk of her long, blonde hair and pulled hard. Then with the other hand, he started to spank her much harder, her right asscheek had gone red and started to sting. 

Then there was Neville, due to Fleur’s hair being pulled back by Seamus, her head was now bending backwards behind her. Neville went to where her head was and stuffed his abnormally large cock straight into her throat and started pounding. Neville’s bloated ball sacks were smacking Fleur in the face repeatedly forcing her to close her eyes.

Harry was further south, giving Fleur the hardest vaginal pounding she had ever received. He leant forward, took one of her large tits in his hand and fondled with it, feeling its size and volume. He leant forward and took it in his mouth, licking the erect tips stimulating Fleur even further. 

At this point, the three boys had been growing bored with there positions. The three of them got together and flipped Fleur onto her front. She got up to her knees and looked up at the three Gryffindors surrounding her. She started to suck at Harry’s penis and with her hands, she was wanking the other boys off. In the corner of the room, watching, was Lavender Brown, Eloise Midgen and Romilda Vane. They were getting thoroughly flustered by what they were seeing, Romilda had started masturbating. 

Fleur was really enjoying this, but she wanted more. She desired to be treated like a sub-human. She, so far, had not even considered using her safeword. But just as the teenagers in front of her seemed to slow down, they got in gear again. Harry and Seamus grabbed her arms and pulled them into an uncomfortable lock. With one hand they would pull her arms back so they couldn’t have control over how she moved her upper body. With Harry’s free hand he pushed her lower back downwards, while Seamus grabbed her hair and yanked her head back. 

She was now in an uncomfortable position where her knees were forced on the floor and her back bent upwards violently. She made a quiet groaning sound, only to be silenced by Neville sticking his thick member straight into her throat. 

“We are gonna fuck this bitch up.”  
Seamus said, tightening his grip on Fleur’s stretched arm. He moved his hand downwards and smacked her right asscheek, so hard Fleur let out a small scream in pain accidentally giving Neville a tiny bite. Neville wasn’t impressed and smacked her across the face causing his dick to fall out of Fleur’s mouth. Harry grabbed her head and pushed it straight into Neville’s dick. Neville pinched her nose. At this point, she was struggling to breathe, her lungs felt like they were going to implode. After a few more moments the boys let go of her again. 

She dropped to the floor on all fours gasping for breath. Then Harry went up behind her, grabbed both her asscheeks and stuffed his prick straight up her butthole.  
“Eeeeeaaaah…”  
Fleur moaned in exhaustion, tired from this, only for Seamus to come up to her, grab her hair and neck and shove her head straight onto his penis, and he gave her the hardest face fucking she had received yet. He smacked his body into her face so hard it was starting to get painful on her nose.

Neville was now admiring the Veela’s impressive resilience. She was on all fours, taking a hard pounding up the ass and a face fuck into her battered throat. Suddenly he noticed Seamus, slow down with a serious, very concerned look on his face. He held Fleur’s chin and lifted her face to look at it. He had pounded her face so hard, that Fleur’s nose was bleeding.

“You’re bleeding.”  
Seamus said, worryingly.  
“I didn’t say the safeword. I didn’t even say ztop. I was thinking harder than this.”  
Fleur replied.  
“Oh, very well.”  
Seamus said, chuckling slightly.

The three boys went up to the kneeling Veela until she had practically no space to move. Harry got his wand out and said.  
“Fatigatio.”  
This was a Fatigue charm. Fleur looked up at Harry and only watched as the spell took its effect. A few small, white sparks flew from the wand and a grey smoke came out. The few wisps made their way to Fleur and entered through her nose and mouth. Then she could feel it. She became slightly short of breath, but nothing she couldn’t handle, where the real struggle came, was in her muscles. She could feel the lactic acid building up and all her limbs, her knees started to ache and barely hold themselves up, making it significantly harder to resist being dragged around. 

“Get up!”  
Harry said in demand. Fleur reluctantly agreed, she slowly stood up on leg at a time. When she was standing, her knees could barely hold her and she was gently swaying from side to side. The only muscles in her body that at all could move, were her neck, mouth and eyes. So she could give good blowjobs, could moan properly and would not fall asleep. 

Seamus was in front of Fleur, while Harry was behind her. They were getting ready for her next treat. Seamus grabbed both her legs and lifted them so he could fuck her pussy. Harry then came in behind and started to fuck her ass while she was being lifted by Seamus. Harry also grabbed her legs, spreading her weight across the two of them. Neville came up to the three of them. He grabbed one of Fleur’s large tits a suckled and licked it while his other hand was fingering her pussy along with Seamus’ dick. 

He removed his hand from her womanhood and placed it on her face. He looked at her for a moment and then slapped her hard in the jaw. Then Harry grabbed her hair and pulled it hard making her let out an exhausted moan. Seamus looked at her and started slapping Fleur’s beautiful face. First, it was on occasion, then a bit more until he was slapping her with every thrust he did.

Neville stopped sucking her tits and looked back at the door behind him that leads to the other room. Hermione, Parvati, Ron and Dean had all entered.  
“Fucking hell.”  
Hermione said with minor surprise but great admiration.  
“Now that is just impressive!”  
Parvati mentioned.

Neville looked back at them and said.  
“Hey, guys. How did it go?”  
“Really well, Dean won”  
Hermione said.  
“I had a pretty hard face fucking.”  
“No way it’s harder than what Fleur’s getting.”  
Neville replied.  
“Yeah, is that a nosebleed she’s got?”  
Hermione enquired.  
“Yeah, she is totally fine with it though. Wanna help us break her? To recap, we have been giving her the best and roughest sex she has ever had and Harry gave her a fatigue charm.”  
“Let’s get brutal.”  
Ron said to Dean and Neville.

Harry and Seamus lifted Fleur off their dicks and placed her roughly on the floor. Harry and Ron went to Fleur’s front end and double penetrated her mouth. Dean and Seamus shared both the dicks in her ass and Neville had her pussy all to himself. The five of them got in awkward positions but managed. When Dean and Seamus squeezed both their dicks in Fleur’s tight ass, she let out the loudest, sexiest, most painful groan she had done yet. 

“Just before you boys start fucking this pig, Pavarti and I want to get in on the action too.”  
Hermione said to them all. The two girls got on either side of the Veela. Fleur was on all fours again waiting to be fucked like a toy. Harry and Ron took their libidos out of her mouth and Fleur looked at Hermione. She said.  
“Ok Fleur, you’re gonna take all these cocks like the bitch you are and I am gonna help them put you in your place.”

Fleur nodded and looked back at the Deadly alliance in front of her. They shoved their dicks in her mouth and the whole group started pounding. Dean and Seamus had a cheek each to spank and they would each do so on every thrust to keep Fleur on her toes. Neville was trying to fuck as hard as he could, he would occasionally slap one of Fleur’s large breasts and watch it jiggle and hear her moan through the spaces in her mouth. 

Harry and Ron also shared cheeks. Each one would slap her face on every other thrust so hard, hand-shaped, red marks were stinging on Fleur’s face. The nose bleed she had earlier was now much worse and she started to bleed over Ron and Harry’s cocks.

Parvati meanwhile was giving Fleur more to focus on. With one hand she pinched Fleur’s nose and would occasionally let go to allow her to breathe. With the other, she held Fleur tightly by the neck and didn’t let go. Hermione had her wand in hand and was repeating ‘exanimo’. This was a winding spell, every now and then it would knock the wind out of Fleur, leaving her short of breath. That and how her nose was pinched, and two boys' large members were shoving themselves down her throat and she felt like she was going to pass out. 

Suddenly, three girls came up to the group. Lavender Brown, Eloise Midgen and Romilda Vane came over with all their clothes off. In each of there hands was the same item, a brown whip. It was a half-metre long, (1.6 foot) bendy stick that looked like a fly swatter but with a much smaller end. The three girls stood at the side of Fleur’s back. They looked at each other and nodded. They all started to whip Fleur like a stubborn horse. 

The entire group continued this torture for another 15 minutes. 15 minutes of barely being able to breathe, all her body aching as if she had just run a marathon and her back, face and ass stinging like hell.

15 minutes of this torture Fleur went through, and she loved every second of it. Having no control, being dominated, the humiliation, the pleasure, the pain. This is exactly what she had in mind.

The group started to slow down, the poundings grew slower and the slaps softer. Fleur heard Harry say. It’s time for the big finish. The whole room nodded and they all stopped their relentless onslaught. Fleur was quite surprised but very excited. She, on her knees, looked up at the group, Pavarti and Lavender grabbed her head and forced it to look at the five boys in front of her. She looked up to see them in a queue. 

Dean was first, he grabbed his member and started to masturbate vigorously. He started to speed up until a stream of semen came flying at her, covering her face in his spunk. 

Then came Seamus, He stroked gently, then faster, then faster. He kept going until cum jetted out and poured all over Fleur’s face. Some spilling over to her hair and the other two girls, forcing Fleur to stay still.

Next was Neville, he grabbed his libido and did not waste time. He rubbed and rubbed until he came all over Fleur’s gorgeous face. She could barely see now there was so much cum on her.

What she could make out is that Ron was next. He walked up to Fleur. Looked at her cum-drowned face and started masturbating. He kept going until he too jizzed all over Fleur’s face. 

Finally, Harry. By now there was so much cum on her. She could barely open her eyes without getting spunk in them. Her hair was literally soaking and a pool of sperm had formed at her breasts and the floor below her. Harry started pumping. His penis throbbing. Then, he came all over Fleur’s face. For what she thought was the final time.

She thought they were done when she saw them all doing a spell... on their penises.  
“Fecundo.”  
They said. The boys were refilling themselves with a sex charm that made them have LOADS of cum. She looked at them and saw all the boys jacking off to her at the same time and said.  
“Merde!”  
Fleur whispered. All the boys came in perfect unison blasting cum Fleur’s way. It hit so hard and for so long it actually pushed her back slightly. She was being surrounded by cum spewing machines for five full seconds. Eventually, the ground was soaking wet and Fleur was white with cum and the girls next to her had some too. 

She looked up to the boys and said.  
“Holy Merde, that was amazing. That was the best fucking sex, I have ever had. Thank you so much.”  
“Your welcome”  
They all replied.


	4. The Triwizard Tournament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is set just before the ball, a couple of weeks after the first two chapters.

It was a Saturday, two weeks after the Beuxbatons arrived, Cedric, Krum, Fleur and Harry were all working together to try and find a way to decipher the puzzle, hidden in that damn egg. They tried everything, shaking it, putting them together, hitting the egg, charming it, cursing it, the lot. But the group would try and they would try and nothing worked. But one day, on a gloomy Friday, Cedric, while going to bed, knocked a bottle of water over his egg, the egg split open and its sound roared across the Hufflepuff common room, waking everybody up, but then some of the bottles water forced the egg to stop screaming and it sang a rhyming poem that the whole house heard.   
“Sorry!”  
Cedric said to the Hufflepuff house as he tucked his egg away and closed it. But that night he went to bed very excited for the next morning. He would try and show the fellow competitors this and they would all be able to prepare for the next challenge. 

The next morning Cedric jumped out of bed nice and early, he clutched his golden egg and stuffed it in his bag. He came down for breakfast before most students had even woken up, as he had a good day ahead of him. The hall was so empty that he and two other students were the only people on his table and there were even less on the other houses' tables. Cedric helped himself to a fried egg and some sausages. As a Hufflepuff he often woke up early, ready for some hard work for the day ahead of him, but today was especially early, even for him and it didn’t go unnoticed either, Miss Sprout, head of Hufflepuff, looked to him and said in a cheery voice.  
“Morning, Cedric, you’re up early!”  
“Yeah, I think I’ve found out the egg’s secret.”  
Cedric replied, with a handsome grin on his face.  
“Oh, really? brilliant, I wish you the best of luck.”

Miss Sprout trundled to the teachers’ table looking quite happy. Cedric noticed her whispering at the other teachers and pointing at him with a smile, she was definitely talking about him. 

Every Saturday and Sunday the four competitors agreed to meet up in the library at 10:00 AM. Cedric planned to be as early as possible so he could organise a way of getting things ready. He got there at 7:05 as his analogue watch told him. The first to arrive was Krum, followed by a smack of Slytherin girls. Shortly after Harry, Fleur and Hermione arrived, giggling as if they had just done something rather suspicious. Harry often brought Hermione with him, she always had her head in a book trying to find something about golden dragon eggs. Harry sat opposite Cedric on the round table while Hermione sat next to Krum. Cedric noticed Krum blushing, but said nothing of it.

“I think I’ve found out what we are supposed to do with the egg!”  
Cedric said with great excitement. The whole group looked at him with surprise and Krum said.  
“You ‘zink so?”  
Cedric went on to tell the story of what happened in the Hufflepuff common room and how he thought water was the key. The five of them looked at each other and Harry said.  
“Where should we put the egg then if it is supposed to go in water?”  
“We could use the prefect bathroom?”  
Cedric suggested.   
“I can give you all permission to go there?”  
“That sounds quite good.”  
Fleur said, pleasantly. 

Then Cho came over, Cedric asked Cho to the ball, which was very soon, and since then, they had been going out, Harry was a little jealous but did not mind. Krum still didn’t have anyone to go with and neither did Harry. The six went to the prefect bathrooms, but while four of them went forward, Krum asked Hermione if she could ask her something at the end of the discussion, she happily said yes.   
“You wanted to ask me something, Krum?”  
Hermione said politely.   
“Yes, w-would you by any chance [*gulp] want to go to the ball with me?”  
Hermione looked shocked but had a barely detectable grin on her face.  
“Oh, well, really?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well, of course, yes!”  
Hermione looked surprised and very happy, while Krum felt the same. They looked in front of them to see Cedric saying.   
“C’mon, what are you waiting for?”

The two paced their way back up to the group and they marched towards the prefect bathroom. When they got there Cedric entered the password and the lot entered with his egg. The room was clean, tidy and shone like the moon. All the surfaces were polished perfectly and looked brand new. 

The group gathered around the main bath the size of a small swimming pool and they turned all the water taps on. The water was quite warm but not steaming, and it was totally bubbleless. Within a few seconds the pool was filled and the group looked to Cedric, he got his egg out and opened it, it’s ear-splitting scream was loud and magnified by the echo of the room until it was placed in the water. Instead of the scream, it played a poem, over and over again. 

“It’s playing a song!”  
Cedric said, looking to the others. I’m going in there to find out what it is playing. Cedric took off his school uniform to reveal his boxers, with a flaccid but large bulge in it. Cho looked at it and bit her lip. 

Next, everyone else followed, but Harry, Hermione and Fleur took all their clothes off instead. Leaving a firm bulge in Krum’s extremely tight boxers.  
“Come on guy’s, it’s fine.”  
Hermione said as Fleur and Harry nodded in agreement. 

The other three looked at each other and took their undergarments off too. Revealing their full bodies on display. Cedric had abs a model would be proud of and a full size, 24cm, (9.4 inches) long penis stood at attention. Krum meanwhile had a fully erect 25cm (9.8 inches) long, throbbing stiff member that distracted from his well-carved abs. Harry had less well-defined abs, but he made up for it with his engorge-charmed penis that throbbed at an impressive 26cm (10.2 inches). 

Hermione Meanwhile had small tits and a small bum but made up for it with a skinny sexy body and the cutest face of all the girls. Fleur stood there with the biggest tits and the firmest buttocks, she had abs more defined than Harry's and her thighs were thick and smooth while her face, from Veela hair to sharp chin, was sexy. Cho had medium-size breasts and a small ass, but her face was beautiful and she had a piercing look in her eyes.

“Well, the egg, what is it playing?”  
Harry said like everything was normal.  
“oh, yeah!”  
Cedric said forgetting about it for a moment while watching all the girls naked.   
“Let’s all get into the bath and dive under the water.”

The six of them got into the bath, Fleur next to Harry, Krum next to Hermione and Cho waiting for the arrival of Cedric. When he got in, there was a feeling of suspense in the air as he placed the egg in the water. He yanked it open and unlike the usual scream they heard, there was a poem. The students dunked their heads under the water to hear.

Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We can not sing above the ground,  
While your searching ponders this,  
We’ve taken what you’ll surely miss,  
An hours-long you’ll have to look,  
To recover what we’ve took,  
Past an hour the projects black,   
Too late, it’s gone, it won’t come back.

“It’s a riddle.”  
Hermione said, emerging from the water.   
“Something, in the water, this next one.”  
Cedric replied.   
“What do you think we will need to do to prepare?”  
Cho asked, as water poured off her skin and she sat at the edge of the bath only with her shins in the water.  
“‘Eet sounds like we ‘ave to go underwater.”  
Fleur added.  
“What spells can help with that?”  
Harry asked. He didn’t know any.  
“I might try an animagus transformation?”  
Krum suggested.  
“Maybe a shark?”  
“That is really dangerous, anything can go wrong when you do that.”  
Hermione replied, staring far lower than Krum’s eyes. Cedric continued.  
“I know a water breathing charm, it gives you an air bubble for you to breathe in.”  
“That ‘eez a good idea”  
Fleur said.  
“I can’t do that charm.”   
Harry said, ogling Cho’s breasts.   
“Maybe you should try and steal some gillyweed from Snape’s storecupboard?”  
Cho suggested contentedly with her hands on Cedric’s shoulders.  
“What's gillyweed?”  
Hermione was instant to say.  
“It gives the consumer webbed feet and hands and the ability to breathe underwater for a while.”  
“I like the sound of that.”  
Harry spoke.

“So, then it’s sorted? Krum will try his risky animagus transformation, I and Fleur will do the bubble charms and Harry will get some Gillyweed.”  
The whole room nodded in agreement.

“What do we do now?”  
Fleur asked, looking at the beautiful boys in front of here. Giving her tits a small squeeze. Harry, Cedric and Fleur, who were still in the bath, got out and sat on the edge of it with their feet submerged. As the student looked around, the girls noticed every boy there had an erection of impressive magnitude. Finally, Cho broke the silence.

“You seem excited there, Cedric?”  
Glaring and pointing at his stiff dick.   
“Wow, umm?”  
Cedric replied as the room giggled, unsure of what to say.   
“Do not be embarrassed, the other two boys have shown that they quite like what they ‘zee too.”  
Fleur added. This made Cedric feel much better.   
“And you’re loving it, Fleur, aren’t you?”  
Hermione added, with her hand on Krum’s thigh. He let out a small moan as the edge of Hermione’s hand barely touched the side of his penis.

“You’re not the only one who can give handjobs, Hermione.”  
Fleur replied as she got in a position to handle Harry’s beating member. She came up behind him pressing her breasts against his firm back and slowly moving her arms toward his penis. She gently rubbed herself against his back, kissing his neck and cheek.

Cho was watching with surprise and so was Cedric. By the time they looked back at Hermione and Krum, Hermione was stroking away at the seeker’s clean penis.   
“You not gonna give Cedric a treat?”  
Hermione asked Cho as she moved her hand up and down Krum’s shaft.   
“Come on, ‘e deserves it.”  
Fleur added as she pleased Harry. 

“Ok.”  
Cho replied simply. She turned to Cedric who was on the edge of the bathtub and sat on his lap facing toward the Hufflepuff. She embraced him with a wholesome kiss and moved her hand lower and lower until it reached Cedric’s erect member. 

“You’re boyfriend there is pretty big.”  
Hermione said, nodding at Cedric’s penis.  
“Thanks?”  
Cedric replied, not sure of what to make of the situation.  
“Yeah, I’m lucky to handle this.”  
Cho added.   
“I wasn’t expecting Harry to be so big though.”  
“Hermione did an engorgement charm on it, so it’s not natural.”  
Harry admitted.   
“‘Eet iz still very fun to ride though.”  
Fleur said. Hermione decided to step things up with Krum, she leaned her head down and started to gently use her lips and tongue to fondle with Krum's tip. He let out a small groan of pleasure and said.  
“Wow, you are good at ‘zis, Hermion-i-nny.”  
“Thanks, it’s Hermione, by the way.”  
Hermione corrected.  
“Herm-ion-ee.”  
Krum tried to say.  
“Yeah, that’s about right.”  
She replied as she continued to suck on Krum’s erect member, going far deeper than previously. 

“‘Arry, you are so big.”  
Fleur said, stroking Harry’s libido of great proportions. She turned Harry over so they faced each other. They were both on their knees and they embraced each other with a strong kiss. Harry, gently cupped Fleur’s breasts, while Fleur ran her hand across his abs, feeling the sculpting of his muscles. 

Although the other boys had abs that were far more defined than Harry’s, that did not mean he had none. Fleur, let go of the kiss and Moved herself down Harry’s body, kissing him on the way down, from pecs to lower body she relished his skin on her lips.

She pushed Harry to lie down, he did only resting his elbows on the tiled ground, looking at the Veela in front of him. She rested her face on Harry’s dick and took a deep breath.   
“I will never grow bored of you, ‘Arry.”  
She wrapped her hand around Harry’s penis and started pumping, she was quite fast but she knew Harry could handle it without cumming.

Small traces of precum were cumming out of the tip of Harry’s penis and Fleur would lick them up as fast as they came, she loved the taste of The Chosen one so much, she could enjoy him all day. 

On the other side of the tub were Cho and Cedric. They were now in a passionate kiss and she was still on top of his lap, only now Cedric was on his knees. He got up and pushed Cho onto her back, he was too strong for her to resist. She let out a small giggle. Cedric pinned both her arms upon the floor beneath her and the two kissed again. 

Cedric’s libido was barely touching Cho’s excited pussy when he leaned in and penetrated. She let out a loud and approving groan. Cedric heard and started to gently push, in and out. 

“It’s a great feeling isn’t it.”  
Hermione said, looking at the couple making progress. She decided to make her next move on Krum, she gently laid him down and pressed herself on his penis. She lifted it and slid it into her pussy. She let out a slight moan of pleasure and started to bounce up and down on the seeker’s body. Krum placed his hands on Hermione’s hips and started pushing himself as well. The two, after a few seconds, were in perfect unison. 

Harry and Fleur also picked up the pace a bit, Fleur was deepthroating Harry’s phallus. She would force her head up and down his cock, making choking sounds occasionally. 

When she got bored of this she pinned Harry to the floor and inserted herself onto his penis. The two were also in perfect unison, knowing exactly what to do and when.

Cedric and Cho were approaching climax. As she rode him, Cedric started pushing harder and more vigorously. The two were in ecstasy, they did one final thrust and let out two moans of deep pleasure. 

“That was amazing!”  
The two said in quite perfect unison.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Krum were in the same situation. The two looked deep into each others’ eyes, admiring the beauty of the opposite person. Krum pushed harder and harder, Hermione pressed stronger and stronger until the two moaned in unison and Hermione could feel sperm rushing into her.  
“You’re good at this, Krum.”  
Hermione said with a smile on her face.   
“So are you, Hermionee’.”  
Krum replied.

The last two were Harry and Fleur, the pair of them were going at an incredible pace. Every thrust made a noise of power, like two bulls crashing into each other. They were both strong and good at this. The Veela’s skin started to glow more than it usually did, Fleur’s beauty lit up the room like a fog light. The pair started to go faster and faster. Until on one final thrust, they stopped. 

Harry let out a small groan while Fleur screamed in delight. Fleur could feel Harry’s liquids flowing into her. 

“Oh, ‘Arry. you never fail to impress.”  
Fleur said, stroking his cheek. The two let go of each other.  
“Should we get back to our dormitories now?”  
Hermione said as if nothing odd happened.   
“Yeah, sounds good.”  
Cedric replied. The six of them got up and went back.


	5. Viktor Krum and the Gryffindor girls

“Th-that was amazing, Hermionee.”  
Krum said, still trying to wrap his head around what just happened, all he could think about was how Hermione was so skilled with her tongue on his cock, so skilled at making him feel amazing. 

“It’s nothing Krum, I wanted to see what you were packing down there. You’re big, you know?”  
Hermione replied, smiling.  
“W-wow, thank you.”  
Krum said.   
“Krum?”  
“Yes?”  
He said looking at Hermione like he wanted nothing more than to listen to her.   
“Would you like to come to my dorm with me? So you can meet my friends?”  
“Yes, of course, I vould love to, and please, just call me Viktor.”  
Krum replied.  
“You are in ze same house as Harry, correct?”  
Krum asked, trying to make small talk.  
“Yes, Gryffindor. ‘For the brave and the Bold’, the sorting hat considered putting me in Ravenclaw though. Does Durmstrang have houses?”

“No, we do not.”  
He said following Hermione to her common room.  
“Oh, well here in Hogwarts we have My house, Gryffindor. There is Hufflepuff, ‘for those who are Loyal and Hardworking’, Cedrics in that house, Ravenclaw, ‘For the wise and intelligent’, Cho is one and Slytherin who take in students who are ‘Cunning and crafty’. They are also very hostile to Muggle-borns like me.”

“Ah, yes. Durmstrang doesn’t admit Muggles-borns. I disagree with that though. I like you.”  
He said sweetly.   
“Oh, thanks. You're very nice, Krum-I mean...Viktor.”  
The pair arrived at the fat lady’s portrait.   
“Password?”  
The lady said.  
“BalderDash.”  
Hermione replied. The door unlocked itself and in the two came. 

“Hello, Hermione… oh, no way, why is Krum with you?”  
Ron said as they entered.   
“I asked her out to the Yule Ball and she said yes.”  
Krum replied, humbly.  
“Wow, he asked you out.”  
Seamus said in shock.  
“It’s really nice to actually meet you, Krum.”  
He added.

“Wow, Hermione. That’s...wow”  
Said Lavender, eyeing the seeker. Parvarti was ogling him too.   
“It is nice to meet you all.”  
Krum said. 

After a few minutes, everyone got to speak to him and the boys started to go to bed as they got tired, but the girls were still wide awake (apart from Lavender Brown, she was ill). They heard him speak about funny stories of his time in Durmstrang, how he became a Quidditch star and what he thought of Hogwarts. He said he really liked it, it felt warm and welcoming. 

The girls simply watched and listened with their chins resting in the hands staring at him like a beautiful piece of artwork. As the night grew older and the sky grew darker, Parvarti cleverly cast an arousing charm on him without him noticing. He looked at all the girls around him and was starting to get rather red in the face.

Eloise started to very slowly unbutton her shirt. Parvati started to caress his shoulders, Romilda Vane bit her lip and undid Krum’s uniform while Hermione started to gently caress a growing bulge in his trousers but they later stepped it up and Romilda and Her started to make out, undoing his blazer at the same time. 

He let out a tiny moan in pleasure watching Eloise completely taking off her shirt leaving her breasts exposed. She gave them a little squeeze and a shake and she blew Krum a kiss. Parvarti had seen that the first two girls had undone Krum’s blazer. She gently grabbed it and slowly lifted it over his shoulders, taking it off and gently resting it on the back of the chair he was sitting on. 

Romilda and Hermione let go of each other and started to unbutton Krum’s white shirt. Once they finished it revealed sculpted abs and bolstered pecks. Parvati, just like before, lifted his shirt over his head and took it off, gently placing it on his chair again.

Eloise started to strip even more. She would take a piece of clothing off, showing off what is covered and move on. She was giving him a striptease to remember. At this point, she had gotten rid of her entire top half of clothes revealing medium-sized breasts completely and a smooth body.

Parvati was still massaging his head, back and shoulders, only now in between strokes, she would take a piece of clothing off occasionally. By now she was in her underwear giving one hell of a massage. 

Romilda was on her knees in front of Krum kissing and stroking his abs and covered boner. Hermione was kissing The seeker in a passionate embrace and taking her clothes off in between kisses. She too was in her underwear by now enjoying the air on her skin. 

Romilda and Hermione started to go southwards, down the Quidditch player's body. They reached his trousers and started to unbutton them. They each grabbed one side of his trousers and pulled. They reached down and they saw an erect member, begging for release. Hermione nodded to Romilda and they each grabbed one side of the Seeker’s boxers and once again, pulled. 

Eloise took Krum’s boxers and trousers and gave them to Parvati who placed them on the chair with his other clothes. Eloise advanced, not on Krum, but on to Hermione and Romilda. She used one hand to spank Romilda, making her let out a moan of pleasure while using her other hand and her tongue, to pleasure Hermione, burying her mouth and tongue into her ass and pussy.

Parvati had now taken all of her clothes off and her breasts were exposed. They were nice and round but not overly big. She lent down toward Krum and started to kiss him passionately. Krum reached his hand out and fondled Parvati's tits.

Hermione and Romilda had just taken Krum’s boxers off. Out sprung an erection of mammoth proportions. On his tip lay a few drops of precum. Hermione licked them up immediately and Romilda gave her a jealous look of irritation but it quickly faded away. 

Eloise freed her mouth from Hermione’s backside and gave Krum a happy look. With both her hands she fingered the girls next to her, right hand on Hermione and left on Romilda. Eloise gave a determined look and said.  
“You’ll cum for us, won’t you?”  
In Between Parvati’s kisses, he gave a quick nod and replied.  
“Y-yeah, ok.”

Parvati pulled back on her kissing resumed her massaging of his shoulders, occasionally getting her breasts groped by Krum.   
“Oh, you feel amazing, Krum. The girls down there are loving you, you know. You three, what do you say?”  
“Thank you for your cock.”  
All three said through some of the biggest smiles Krum had ever seen. 

Hermione and Romilda were sharing the Seeker’s penis between them. They would each kiss and lick one side occasionally making out with each other.   
“Wow, Krum. You taste amazing!”  
Hermione said in between licks. Parvati got out her wand and put an intense output charm on Krum that would make him have a lot more cum than normal. Next, she put her face very close to Krum’s and whispered.  
“The girls want the best cumshot you can give them. You can do that, right?”

“Y-yeah.”  
He replied. He got up and all the girls knelt close to each other, Parvati, Eloise, Romilda and Hermione all glaring up at Krum with so much anticipation. They opened their mouths and stuck out their tongues. 

Krum started to vigorously masturbate and after a few moments, his penis temporarily became a fountain of cum pouring over the girls in front of her. 

Parvati got a load down her left cheek and licked traces of it up as best she could, Eloise got a large globule hit her straight in the eye, but she closed them just fast enough and swallowed what landed in her mouth. Romilda took a large strand that went from her forehead to her chin with a chunk going in swallowing range. Hermione was the luckiest however, she got the majority of the load. A huge chunk of his output spurted straight into her mouth, she could barely drink it all before the rest of her face got covered up in white. All the girls started to look to one another and lick the remains of each other.

“Thank you for your cum, Viktor.”  
Romilda said. The group got changed and they escorted Krum back to the Durmstrang ship. The group walked back giggling and laughing at the night. It was the perfect night with him and now Hermione was even more excited for the Ball.


	6. Krum’s Convincing

“That was amazing.”  
Hermione said, snickering at the other girls as they walked back to their dorms.  
“We really make the best team. I am honestly surprised we could do something so perfect while barely talking to each other.”  
Parvati replied. 

“I bet he loves Hogwarts even more than he already does now!”  
Eloise added, smirking.  
“A shame Lavender couldn’t join us though.”  
“At that point, the saying ‘too many cooks spoil the broth’, comes in.”  
Hermione mentioned.  
“Yeah, but she would have loved it.”  
Parvati replied.  
“Oh, yeah, definitely.”  
Romilda added as the group approached the portrait. 

“You’re a little late, ladies. Password?”  
The Fat Lady said.  
“Balderdash.”  
Romilda replied. The door clicked open and the group entered. It was very quiet, so the gaggle of girls stepped lightly toward there dorms. Once they got onto there beds, they faced each other and Hermione broke the silence.  
“Have any of you decided who you are going to go to the ball with?”  
“I’m going with Dean. I know Harry is going with Fleur and Neville with Ginny.”  
Parvati replied.  
“I know Lavender is going with Ron. I’m going with Seamus.”  
Romilda added.  
“I am so excited for next week and don’t forget Friday!”

“Of course. But would Krum be okay with the whole thing?”  
Asked Hermione.  
“He was okay with this.”  
Romilda responded.  
“The tournament will be next Saturday, on Friday, the weekly orgy will happen and the Ball will be on Friday too. How could you get Krum in the orgy you mean?”  
“Yeah.”  
Hermione replied.  
“You could just skip it this week and we take care of the boys while you and Krum pretend it doesn’t exist?”  
Parvati suggested. 

“I bet you lot would like that?”  
Reacted Hermione, she continued.  
“But that does work, I could just pretend it doesn’t happen. I want to include him though.”  
“I suggest you be blunt with him, just tell the truth.”  
Eloise proposed.  
“Honestly, I think that is the best idea.”  
Romilda added as Parvati nodded in agreement.  
“I think that’s my best bet.”  
Hermione replied.  
“I’ll tell him tomorrow.”

The next day:  
It was Sunday and Hermione had to go and explain that every week the Gryffindors held an orgy to Krum. She agreed to meet up with him in the library to try and find a way to do a successful animagus transformation. 

The pair, at 1:00 in the afternoon, arrived and sat at a small round table where they placed books like ‘Animguses, A study of’ and ‘A short History of animal transformations and animaguses’.  
“‘Zis library is much nicer than the one at Durmstrang, over there everybody vandalises ‘zis kindov’ stuff.”  
He said.  
“Yeah, I like it here too, everyone is always very quiet and respectful.”  
Hermione replied, her face buried in ‘Magic transfiguration No.2’  
“You seem slightly nervous, Hermionee’?”  
Krum said.  
“Well, Animagus transformations are really dangerous, y’ know. Anything could go wrong.”  
Hermione replied.  
“Have faith in me, with you helping, nothing could possibly go wrong. Besides, where is that Gryffindor bravery?”  
Hermione smiled.

After looking for just over an hour sharing conversations about who is going to win the tournament, what Durmstrang was like and the occasional lewd question here and there, they decided to pack their things and do something else.

“Umm, Krum?”  
“Yes, Hermionee’”  
“There is something I believe you should know.”  
“What is it?”  
Hermione paused for a moment hoping he wouldn’t be too surprised by what was coming at him.  
“Every week, on a Friday, us Gryffindors hold an...”  
“Orgy?”  
Krum interrupted.  
“You knew?”  
Hermione questioned.  
“Who told you?”  
“Your friend, Fleur of course, and yes I am totally fine with it.”  
Krum said casually.  
“Only I might want a little convincing if you know what I mean.”  
He added.  
“Oh, I see, well that can be sorted out.”  
Hermione replied, biting her lip.  
“Come with me.”

Krum followed Hermione to a place he did not know, she zoomed in and out of different corridors at a surprising pace. It was like she had some mind map of the whole school. But then, she stopped. She stood next to a very fancy door and spoke.  
“This is the room of requirement, it turns into whatever you ask for.”  
“Anything?”  
Krum asked.  
“Yeah, come in.”

The two walked in, Krum immediately noticed a king-sized bed in the middle of the room, surrounded by a few cupboards that held candles that lit up the room only slightly. The room locked itself behind them. They looked through the shelves and cupboards to see any sex toy they could imagine. Whether it was a strap on, a whip, handcuffs, the room had it. Krum now had a straining erection.

Hermione pushed him onto the bed in front of them. She gently took her clothes off while Krum took off his. She started to undo her top half, taking off her robes and shirt. Then her bottom half until all that was left was her bra and underwear. Krum undid his jumper and shirt and took off his trousers to reveal, once again the impressive bulge in his boxers.

Once the two took their underwear off and were completely naked, Hermione got started by wrapping her hands around Krum’s dick and pumping. She started at the tip, rubbing it slightly, and stroking it. Then she moved on to the whole shaft, where she would go all the way from top to bottom, stroking him.

“I am still not convinced?”  
Krum said, smiling at Hermione. She stepped it up and started to suck as well, first licking the tiny traces of precum of his tip. She moved on to taking his entire bellend in her mouth and circling her tongue around it. After a moment of this, she decided to go all-in and take his entire length into her mouth.

“I will let you do anything you want to me.”  
Hermione said. Krum signalled with his hands for Hermione to turn around. She happily obliged, now on her hands and knees in front of Krum. She lowered her back so it arched impressively and made her butt stick out. 

Krum slowly edged closer to Hermione, firmly grasping his cock in his hand like a bat. He gently stroked it on the edge of Hermione’s asshole and after doing this for a few seconds, he pushed. Hermione felt a wave of pleasure advance through her body and she let out a blissful moan of pleasure. 

Krum started to thrust in and out. On each push, the pair made a synchronised moan and came closer and closer to climax. They went faster and faster, the sounds of flesh on flesh becoming louder as they went on.  
“Come, on Viktor. HARDER”

He powered on relentlessly, Hermione screams made him pound her like a punching bag. Krum could feel his penis starting to throb and twitch, he gave Hermione a hard spank, making her let out a whine of pleasure. He spanked her again, and again, and again until he was spanking her on every other blow.

“I am going to cum!”  
Krum said in between moans. Hermione quickly turned around, now on her back, holding her tits in front of her with her tongue out. Krum quickly jacked off and came all over Hermione with streaks of his semen stretching from her face to her lower abdomen. 

“Are you convinced now?”  
Hermione asked between breaths.  
“Absolutely.”  
Krum replied, with confidence.


	7. The Yule Ball

A week had passed since Hermione’s night with Krum, life  
at Hogwarts for the Gryffindors, for the most part, was normal. Harry and Ron were in their Thursday Divination class, talking about the ball.  
“Harry, I can’t believe you're going with Fleur!”  
“Clearly I’ve made quite the impression.”  
Harry said with a grin.  
“Who asked out who?”  
Ron asked.  
“I asked her out.”  
Harry admitted.  
“Who are you going with, Ron?” asked Harry.  
“Lavender Brown. She’s nice.”  
Ron said normally.

The next day:  
It was Friday afternoon and the lessons ended early and the ball was just about to start. Harry entered alongside Fleur, followed by Krum and Hermione, then by Cho and Cedric. They sat at a large round table so they could all face and speak to each other. Harry assumed it was purposefully designed like this for the competitors to share conversations, lubricated by the trace amounts of alcohol in their butter beers and firewhisky.

After Dumbledore gave his speech and the night went underway, the competitors could enjoy their ball.  
“Where do you think ’zey will set the next event?”  
Fleur asked, expecting an answer from one of the Hogwarts students. Cedric was the first to answer.  
“I expect they will choose the black lake outside our grounds. I’ve heard from the mermaid painting that there is a colony of merpeople who live down there.”  
“What about that giant squid?”  
Krum asked.

“The squid is fine, he’s a lot friendlier than he looks. He saved a kid from drowning who fell in on the first day.”  
Hermione replied.  
“Oh, yeah that was one of the Creevey brothers!”  
Harry said.  
“What else would you expect to see down there?”  
Cho asked.

“Well, I read in ‘Hogwarts, A History’, that there is a nest of Grindylows in the lake.”  
“What are those?”  
“They are like watery goblins, only instead of normal skin they are green and they have tentacles and sharp teeth, although they aren’t nearly as smart. Apparently, they are quite menacing, but they don’t go near merpeople.”  
“So ‘zat is what we should watch out for the most, yes?”  
Krum questioned.

“Yes, they should be the only real threat. Harry, you’re good with defence against the dark arts and grindylows are famous for dark spells. Do you know anything we could use against them?”  
Cho asked.

“Well, apart from just regular defending spells like disarming and stupefying spells, no, I know nothing specific. We should ask some of the teachers though. Specifically, Mr Moody, I expect he would know about the topic.”  
Harry replied.

“Did I just hear muy’ name?”  
A rough voice asked from behind them.  
“Oh, hello Professor Moody, we were wondering if you knew anything about grindylows and how to beat them?”  
“So yer’ figured out the clue have ya’? Well done to ye’ all. Well, Grindylows are famous for their use O’ the dark arts. So, my recommendation would just to fight them like a bunch ah' death eaters.”

“Thanks, sir. That’s really helpful”  
Harry replied.  
“No problem. But, can I ask, are you lot, workin’ together?”  
“Yes, we are.”  
Fleur said confidently. Moody gave a mildly amused grunt and said.  
“Well, working as a team is one of the most useful skills out there and I’m glad you're exercising that, it means you’re not as likely to get yourselves killed, so by all means, keep at it!”

With Moody’s approval, the group pleasantly looked at each other and settled an agreement to practice defensive spells in the room of requirement after the ball had finished.

The night went on, the students had more to drink but not to the point where they actually got drunk, just a bit mellow. Their conversations started to get more free-flowing, more jokes hurled at each other. More friendly teasing, the group were really starting to get along. The couples danced in the ball a bit. Then, the final part of the night, Dumbledore made his second speech and people started to go to bed, but not the competitors.

The group had agreed to go to the room of requirement, so they all followed Cedric to the room. When they entered they found an open room with three practice dummies and a target at the end of the room. The walls were empty and had nothing that could break apart from a medium-sized cupboard on the side of the room with a few books like, ‘defending guide against the dark arts’, ‘How to being a death eaters Bane’ and ‘Magical monstrous Monsters and how to beat them’.

“Well, let’s get started then.”  
Harry said proactively. The group got into pairs and started by practising disarming spells. They would take it in turns to block and attack each other. There were Krum and Hermione, Fleur and Harry and Cedric and Cho. In the first round very little happened, the group didn’t want to hurt their partners and put very little into their spells. So Cedric decided they should get in different pairs instead. Now shuffled, the groups were Harry and Cedric, Hermione and Fleur and Cho and Krum.

This round was better the group properly threw magic and there were loud cracks and bangs of spells hitting spells and protection charms activating. After a few rounds of regularly switching partners, changing spells and occasionally mixing in a few dodges, Hermione and Fleur had agreed that in the middle of the chaos of the spell-fire, to sneak in a few arousment charms in the air. Round after round, these started to stack up until noticeable bulges formed in the boys’ trousers and they started to sweat and get nervous.

“Eez’ everything okay, ‘Arry?”  
Asked Fleur, biting her lip.  
“Yeah, [gulp*] all good.”  
Harry answered. Meanwhile, Cho stared at the bulge in Cedric’s trousers and Hermione and Krum had just finished a duel.  
“You boys look very tired, should we take a break?”  
Hermione suggested.  
“Yeah, that sounds good.”  
Cedric replied as he learnt against the wall, breathing heavily. Krum sat down next to Hermione and Fleur and Harry next to each other.

It was only once the group sat down that they realised they were sweating, exhausted and it was getting very late, but they were still very horny. Cho was really feeling the effects of the charms and so she and Cedric left for the prefect's bathroom with the excuse that they were tired and needed to go to bed. Hermione, also feeling the effects, started to lean on Krum’s chest. She noticed his rapid heartbeat and very muscular body moving up and down with his breaths. Harry and Fleur were a few metres away commencing a passionate kiss.

Meanwhile in the prefect bathroom:  
“You ready?”  
Cedric asked.  
“Yeah!”  
Cho answered. The two engaged in a passionate kiss as Cedric pressed Cho against the bathroom wall. The two wrestled each other's tongues against one another. Every few seconds the pair would remove a piece of clothing until they were both completely naked.

Cedric started by moving his lips down to Cho’s tits, kissing her neck and body as he went. Once he reached her voluminous breasts he started to lick a suckle at their erect tips. As Cedric did this Cho let out a moan of approval. Cedric moved forward now towering over Cho’s shorter body. He grabbed her legs and lifted them, leaning her against the wall. Cho wrapped both her legs around the waist of the Hufflepuff and rested her arms on his shoulders.

She could feel the excitement in Cedric’s body, how he quivered and twitched. He gently placed his member at her entrance and at the sight of a gentle nod from Cho, he entered. The feeling was incredible, Cho could feel waves of pleasure, pulsating through her like beams of northern lights across a very clear night. Cho gasped.  
“Yesss!”

Cedric, with her approval, started to thrust in and out of her pulsating body. On each push he would go harder, getting moans of loud ecstasy from the Ravenclaw.

Cedric was losing grip on Cho and had to lift her into the air and re-enter. To avoid this happening again he laid her on the floor, face up and resumed his pounding. After a moment of this, Cedric and Cho joined again in another passionate kiss. Cedric began to grasp and play with Cho’s breasts again feeling their firm bounciness and round shape. The pair was approaching climax. They started to moan and pant in unison. And, in the next thrust, Cedric pressed up against Cho and stayed there. He released all his liquids into her and they let out a unified song of pleasure.

Meanwhile, in the room of requirement:  
Harry and Fleur were locked in a deep kiss. Harry was sitting, leaning against the wall, unbuttoning his shirt. His trousers and blazer were on the floor already and he was only left in his unbuttoned shirt and boxers.

Fleur, leaning against Harry, had taken off her dress she wore to the ball and was in her undergarments. Harry took off his unbuttoned shirt and then moved to his boxers. They were stretching outwards over the enormous pressure of his bulging penis. He took his boxers off and out, sprung Harry’s charmed penis of mammoth proportions.

Fleur let out an excited smile and started to slowly take her underwear off too. Once they came off to reveal her near hairless tight pussy, she moved to her bra. Once that came off, her never-disappointing, naked body was revealed to Harry once again. Her flawlessly smooth skin wrapping itself around her beautiful, round ass and her breasts were large but not abnormally so.

Harry moved away from the wall and lied down as Fleur mounted him. She gently grabbed his dick and inserted it into her excited pussy. Once she was on top of Harry, she started to bounce up and down and ride him like a broom (although Fleur was never a fan of brooms). With both her hands she began to lean on Harry’s body, she rested her weight on his chest, feeling the sculpting of his abs and pecs.

After a few moments more of this, she moved her hands upwards. She grabbed Harry’s wrists and pinned them to the floor beneath him and started to fuck him even harder than before. At this point, Harry simply relaxed and focused on the brilliant Veela in front of him. He loved her body in so many ways, from her radiant skin to her perfect face. Harry felt like the luckiest person alive as if his entire life before the Dursleys was one giant gulp of Felix Felicis.

He started to push with Fleur’s pounding and soon they were in perfect unison once again. The pair were coming close to an orgasm. They fucked relentlessly and on the final thrust, Fleur let out a delighted scream. She let go of Harry’s restrained arms. The pair got off one another and Harry’s cum was spilling out of the Veela.

On the other side of the room of requirement, Krum was unbuttoning his shirt and Hermione was already in her last layer before taking that off too. Once the pair were naked they moved onto one another. Krum leant against the wall, sitting as Harry did. Hermione was on Krum’s lap, gently stroking Krum’s abs. They were like sculpted mountains. She could admire him for hours.

Krum was gently stroking Hermione’s breasts. They were nice, perky and smooth, not overly large, not too small either. Hermione moved her hand south. Once she reached the impressively proportioned shaft of the Seeker she started to pump it with her gentle hands. The two looked each other in the eyes and went closer to one another to engage in another gentle kiss.

Krum started to lean into Hermione a bit more. He continued until she was on the floor and beneath him. He placed his penis onto her breasts and started to slide it in between the pair. Krum’s penis was big enough for Hermione to give him a tit fuck and still be able to take the whole tip into her mouth. With both her hands she started to press her tits against his cock. He started his pressing, he could feel the smooth perfect skin of Hermione pressing against his penis.

Krum was approaching climax now, he started pumping faster.  
“Come on, Krum!”  
Hermione said just before opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out and waiting for Krum to finish. He started to moan slightly on pumps when suddenly he stopped and started to jack himself off violently until streaks of cum came flying at Hermione’s eager face. A few strands landed in her hair while most of them either landed on her cheeks or her mouth. She swallowed all that she was able to and said.  
“Oh, you’re amazing, Viktor!”


	8. A New Arrival

A few weeks had passed since the first event, it was a sunny but deceptively chilly Friday afternoon and school had just barely finished. Fleur was in the Beauxbatons’ sleigh talking to some friends about how she is planning to get through the second challenge. 

Krum was in the library with Hermione talking to her about Grindylows, the Lake and animaguses. Many grew tired of Hermione’s constant chatter about what she had read in the library. But not Krum, he could listen to her all day.

Cedric was in the library as well, he too was looking for books on lake dangers and merpeople. Cho wasn’t with him, she was elsewhere.

The group had just come from an interview with the press, they all narrowly avoided an interview with Reeta Skeeter and were now only a day away from Saturday’s Competition. But, if tomorrow was Saturday, then every Gryffindor knew what was to come, the weekly, Friday house orgy.

The house had agreed to meet in the common room at 9:00 pm. Then they would very abruptly get to fucking.  
Harry was talking to Ron about what they were going to be asked to do in the lake. Ron said he had no idea and suddenly needed to go to the toilet.

‘Hmm?’ Harry thought as he left to get to his dorm a little early. Ron, meanwhile, was headed to the boys’ toilets so he could stay in there for a couple of minutes, do nothing and leave, making his excuse believable. But on the way there he bumped into someone. ‘CRASH!’  
While not looking where he was going he walked straight into someone and their books went everywhere.  
“Oh, sorry!”  
Ron said instinctively, as he picked up the girls books and gave them to her.  
“No, It’s okay, Ron.”  
A dreamy voice said.

“Oh, hello, Luna.”  
Ron said pleasantly. Ron was not especially close with the Ravenclaw but liked her as a friend. She was very kind and had a tendency to be very honest without being a dick about it, a trait very few people are capable of wielding.  
“Yeah, sorry about bumping into you. I wasn’t looking where I was going.”  
“Yes, you seemed very anxious, like you were trying to avoid something or someone.”  
“Well, yeah. I know what the next challenge involves in all its detail and I’m trying to avoid Harry so I don’t tell him by accident.”  
Ron said looking down at his second-hand shoes.

“Oh, That’s understandable.”  
Luna replied, compassionately.  
“I’m trying to find some missing pairs of shoes. People in my year keep hiding them. Could you help me find them?”  
“Yeah, of course. That’s really horrible, why are they doing that.”  
Ron asked, sympathetically.  
“They think I’m weird and different. But my shoes always turn up.”  
“Oh, classic Slytherins.”

The pair started to walk, Ron could do with something to take his mind off the event coming for his friends next. He was worried about how Harry would perform. But he mustn’t be nervous, nerves are never good for sex and that’s what he would be doing later that night.

“So, are you doing anything interesting tonight?”  
“UmMMm, Oh, WelL. nO.”  
Ron said, his voice breaking slightly.  
Luna gave a slightly Judgmental look as if she knew that he was lying, but she returned to her dreamy, kind voice an instant later.  
“I’m not doing much either. You seem nervous, is everything okay?”  
Luna asked, tilting her head slightly as if she were trying to read some offset writing. 

“I’m just a little nervous for Harry and the others...and that’s not good for the orgy.”  
“The orgy?”  
Luna asked as if it were something only slightly out of the ordinary.  
“WHAT?! Ummm, I mean!”  
Ron blurted, panicking.  
“I knew you were not telling the truth, but I didn't press further because I assumed it was a white lie about privacy. I was right.”  
Luna said very calmly.  
“I didn’t know there was an orgy you were going to. You’ve said it now, you might as well continue.”

Ron took a deep breath.  
“Well, In our year in Gryffindor, every week we hold an orgy. It actually is a really good habit. There is absolutely no sexual education in this school so we teach ourselves. It makes everyone get along really well too. And, Krum and Fleur Are in On it as well! We have all agreed to meet up in the common room at 9:00”  
Ron explained.  
“Wow, how long has this gone on for?”  
Luna replied, sounding genuinely, slightly surprised.  
“Since the end of last year.”  
Ron replied.

“Well, if you’re feeling nervous, I could always help your confidence?”  
Luna suggested.  
“Wait, you want to do this?”  
Ron asked.  
“Yes. The prefects’ bathroom is right over there. OH! Hey, there are my shoes! Well, now that I have nothing to do and you have some time to kill. I wanna do this.”

“Oh…Well, if so...Merlin, yes!”  
The pair left for the Toilets. Once they got there, the pair locked themselves in a cubicle and Ron asked.  
“What are you into?”  
“I’m actually really kinky, I like it rough.”  
She said, rather bluntly.  
“Well, that’s good. I know some spells. What’s your safeword?”  
Ron asked. He learnt about safewords after some rough sex with Romilda in his third year.  
“Ummm, let's make it, Sphinx.”  
Luna replied.  
“Well, that’s good should we get started?”  
“Yeah, okay.”  
The pair started to take their clothes off. First, Ron, he disrobed and then removed his shirt, revealing some surprisingly well-defined abs covered by thin, pale skin. Next to come off were his trousers and boxers. Once they came out, Ron’s impressively proportioned, 25cm member sprung to life.

“Wow, you’re big!”  
Luna said, with a small grin on her face.  
“Thanks, It’s not natural though, Hermione did a really impressive charm on it.”  
“I still want this thing in me.”  
Luna said seductively, biting her lip.  
“Now it’s your turn.”  
Ron replied.  
“Of course.”

She started to unrobe and take her top off. Then she removed her skirt to reveal herself in her full underwear. She took off that too and now Ron was in front of a naked, beautiful Luna Lovegood. She had nice thighs that led neatly up to her small, cute ass. Above that was a thin waist complemented by a modest but perky pair of tits. Above that, though, was her most impressive feature. Her face, She had one of the most beautiful smiles that Ron had ever been lucky enough to lay his eyes upon. Her pretty blue eyes that complemented her dirty blonde hair and her impressive mind.

The pair entered a slow kiss, their lips intertwining like two devils’ snares, each wrestling for dominance. Ron gently started to fondle with one of Luna’s serene breasts. He played with the tip enough for Luna to let out a tiny moan. 

“Ron, let’s get tougher.”  
“Ok, put your hands behind your back and turn around.”  
Ron said in a gentle and yet commanding tone.  
“And, call me master from now on.”  
He added.  
“Yes, master.”  
She replied, looking up at Ron, her pupils dilating slightly. Luna obliged. Ron pointed his wand at Luna’s wrists and said.  
“Contineo.”  
Then he pointed at his penis and said.  
“Non-quasi culmen.”

“What was that last spell?”  
Luna asked calmly.  
“That was a spell that stops me from cumming, I wanna save my fluids for tonight.”  
“Oh. I was kind of hoping to have a taste of your cum.”  
Luna said disappointingly.  
“How about this, Why don’t you join us for the orgy. Hermione and Pavarti are having a blowjob competition. Maybe you could join and you could have me as your partner?”  
Ron replied.  
“Yeah, that sounds amazing, master.”

“Ok, now suck.”  
Ron commanded. Luna got down to her knees, maintaining eye contact with the Gryffindor the whole time. She sucked on him with purpose as if trying to beat that spell that Ron had gotten quite good at. Her mouth felt amazing on Ron’s rock hard cock, the warmth of it and the motions of Luna’s surprisingly skilled, slick tongue helped a lot too.

Ron, moaned slightly and grabbed the back of Luna’s head and started to give a hard facefucking. At first, The Ravenclaw could deal with it, but soon his arm got too strong and she started to make gagging sounds on Ron’s oversized cock. After a few moments of this, he reached one thrust and stopped. After remaining deep in his partner's mouth for a moment, he pulled out leaving strands of saliva on his throbbing libido.

Luna took a deep breath, relishing her ability to breath.  
“Thank you, master.”  
She said.  
“Very good.”  
Ron turned Luna around, leant her over the toilet, with her face pushed onto the platform above the tank and her hands still behind her back and said.  
“Do you want your master’s cock in your ass?”  
“Hmmphhh, Y-yes, master.”  
She said between half grunts-half moans. Ron shuffled the tip of his penis right at Luna’s extremely tight entrance and started to move his cock around the edge.

“Are you quivering with anticipation, waiting for your master to stick his prick deep inside you?”  
Ron asked, with a thick grimace.  
“Y-yes...mmpphh...Master. I’m begging you, please. I want you deep inside of me.”  
“That’s right, Luna.”

Ron aligned the tip of his cock for the smoothest entrance that he could manage…and plunged in as deep as he could. Luna let out a loud scream and exclaimed.  
“Holy Merlin!”  
Ron, after his first entrance, started to pump in and out of his partner like a bull.  
“Oh, harder, please!”  
At these words of approval, he started to go even faster, pushing in and out of Luna, causing her to smack against the toilet sounding clunking noises of ceramic on ceramic. 

Luna was approaching climax, from the anal pounding. She had never experienced this before. It felt like her insides were being shuffled and reorganised and she was about to orgasm by doing so.  
“Please, more, more, master!”  
She repeated, she was so close to climax, she could feel it coming.  
“Please master, Harder!”  
Ron happily obliged and he started to pump as hard as he could. Luna was close to the best orgasm of her life so far, with every pump, she got closer. She started to make desperate grunting sounds out of the fucking she received.

Ron kept pushing, exercising his ability to give the best pounding he had mastered over dozens of orgys. On one final thrust, he pushed and Luna let a moan of ecstasy as she orgasmed harder than she had in her whole life.

Ron slowly pulled his thick member out, Relieving the pressure on Luna’s arms and face. She stood in front of Ron and said.  
“Thank you, master.”  
“You are welcome, you don’t have to call me that any more.”  
He undid the spells on his penis and Luna’s wrists and they got changed and agreed to meet outside the Gryffindor common room at 8:55 pm.


	9. The Competition

A few hours had passed since Luna’s encounter with Ron, the time was 8:53 and She was standing just outside The Gryffindor Common room, looking around dreamily. A few minutes passed and at 8:56, a tiny bit late, Ron arrived.

“Hello, Ron.”  
“Hello, Luna.”  
The two greeted each other normally.  
“Should we get going now?”  
Ron asked.  
“Yeah, that sounds good.”  
Luna replied. The two stood in front of the door, Ron said the password and they entered.  
“Hey, Ron. Oh, hi, Luna”  
Dean said, happily as the two entered.  
“Do you mind if she joins us?”  
Ron asked.  
“Oh, sure don’t mind and I expect that everyone else will be totally fine with it too.”  
Dean replied, confidently.

“I don’t mind. Hi, Luna”  
Seamus said.  
“Hello, Seamus. I was told that Hermione, Lavender and Parvati were having a blowjob competition, I was wondering if I could join in on the fun.”  
“Well, as I said, I don’t mind, I know Harry and Neville would love to have you here as well. Who is going to be your partner for the competition? Mine’s Lavender, Hermione’s got Krum, Parvati-Dean, I expect that means you’re with Ron?”  
Seamus asked, answering his question in the process slightly.

“Yes, I would be happy to go with Ron. What are the rules?”  
Luna asked, calmly.  
“Well, us boys are supposed to put a charm on your hands so they're tied behind your back, then it is whoever manages to make their partner cum first wins. That’s about it. Are you okay with those sorts of charms being put on you?”  
Seamus asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine with it, I like kinky stuff. Ron gave me the hardest and best fucking I’ve ever gotten earlier.”  
Luna said, biting her lip.  
“Oh, right, well after having an orgy every week for over a year, you tend to get quite good at that kind of stuff.”  
Seamus replied.  
“Well, I can’t wait to see how good the girls are!”  
Luna said, excitedly. 

Luna looked back at Ron to see him bringing Lavender Brown, Eloise Midgen and Romilda Vane to her.  
“Hello, Luna”  
The group greeted in unison.  
“Hi!”  
Luna said excitedly.  
“Well, I’m so glad to see even more people joining us in our sexual adventures here in the common room. Welcome!”  
Romilda said, gleefully.  
“You’re all so friendly here, in most places if they saw someone from another house they would be a little more annoyed.”  
Luna said.  
“Well, when all the sexual and social tensions are eased in one huge orgy every week you start to forget about petty differences between house, blood, origin, race and gender and just fuck instead.”  
Eloise replied.  
“Wow, that was really nice of you to say.”  
Luna replied, she too, never got in petty feuds or pointless arguments, it just wasn’t for her.

Next, the door swung open to reveal the final group of people. In, entered Harry, Krum, Hermione and Fleur.   
“Hi, Harry.”  
Luna greeted.  
“Oh, hi Luna?”  
Harry said with a surprised expression on his face.  
“You don’t mind if she joins us, do you?”  
Ron asked.  
“Oh yeah, I am totally fine with it, are you all good?”  
Harry asked. The whole room nodded and the group got to deciding on what to do.   
“So, Krum and I were going to be in the blowjob competition with…?”  
Hermione asked.  
“Me and Lavender, Dean and Parvati and Ron and Luna.”  
Seamus answered.  
“So you’ll be joining us in the competition, Luna? I’m excited to see how you’ll suck on that marvellous cock of Ron’s.”  
Hermione said.  
“I hope I do well.”  
Luna said dreamily.  
“What are the others doing?”  
She asked.  
“Well Neville agreed to fuck Eloise in the ass as hard as he could and Romilda is taking a break this weak. Which leaves Fleur with Harry. Apparently, he’s gonna tie her up and fuck her like a bull!”  
Parvati said.   
“She too is into really rough sex. But anyway, let’s get started!”

The group got in position, Hermione In front of Krum, Lavender in front of Seamus, Parvati in front of Dean and Luna in front of Ron.   
“You ready? The loser gets spanked by all the girls who competed.”  
The girls nodded and got started. They all got completely naked, the boys did their charms on their partners’ wrists and now with them tied behind their backs, they would have to use only their mouths for an orgasm.

Hermione gently kissed Krum, she had to get on her tiptoes slightly to reach him but she managed. Next Parvati began to gently kiss Dean, she, of all the girls, had the most wins. She didn’t dominate, but they all agreed that she was the best. Seamus and Lavender didn’t bother with the kissing, they went straight to action. Luna meanwhile, did what most of the girls did and started with a gentle kiss with Ron before moving on.

Parvati had just finished kissing Dean, she slowly got down to her knees, looked at the big, black libido in front of her and said.  
“Have you done an engorgement charm on your dick, because I swear it’s grown since the last time we’ve done this?”  
Dean let out a chuckle and gave his member a slight stroke before slapping Parvati lightly on the cheek with it. 

Hermione started to move downwards as well, she started to gently stroke the thick member in front of her enjoying its length and girth, of all the natural penises, this was the biggest. She placed the tip in her mouth and started to lick around the edge, before moving closer to its base. 

Lavender hadn’t won in a while and so was trying her best this time. She wrapped her lips around his penis and started to rapidly bob her head up and down from base to shaft on Seamus’ dick. 

Luna meanwhile was taking a slower approach. She licked the tip of Ron’s penis a few times, cleaning away drops of his excited precum. She started to move so his whole tip was in her mouth. She really enjoyed it, there was something especially hot about having competition involved in sex. 

Seamus meanwhile had cheeks suddenly growing profusely red from the blowjob he was receiving from Lavender. He got so flustered he grabbed the back of her head and grabbed a bunch of her hair and started to violently fuck her mouth. She started to make struggling sounds from the fucking but licked and sucked never the less. Seamus’ fuck got harder and harder until he fucked one last time and came all over her mouth. Lavender gulped up all the semen she could and let out a gasp of relief as she took in the fresh air from her surroundings.  
“I won!”  
Lavender said with pleasure.  
“It’s been a while since I’ve won one, so that feels good!”

She next crawled up to Luna, with her now unbound wrists and free hands she gently started to stroke Luna’s body. She started with her ass. She gave it a light spank and then a harder one getting a small gasp out of the Ravenclaw.   
“You have really good technique, Luna. You should join us more often.”

Luna was still sucking away, enjoying the cock in front of her. Next Lavender moved to Luna’s tits, she massaged their tips and got a beautiful moan from her.   
Ron was getting very horny at this all and started to facefuck Luna. 

Lavender, still pleased with her victory, was gently stroking his balls and saying.  
“There we go, Luna. Take that facefucking! Come on!”  
Ron kept his push going and Luna kept enjoying it. On the final thrust, she swallowed all his cum and said.  
“Wow, I would love to join you a lot more often!”  
“You’re welcome to come along.”  
Lavender replied. 

“So, I came in second place?”  
Luna asked.  
“Yes, let’s go check on the others.”  
Lavender replied. And just as they turned around Parvati was getting a hard facefucking from Dean and he had just started to cum. Parvati accidentally choked on some and couldn’t swallow any.   
“Oh, what a waste. Oh well, at least I didn’t come last.”   
She said at the end of the competition.   
“C’mon, let’s get to Hermione.”  
Parvati and Lavender got behind the golden girl and gave her ass a hard spanking. Luna, meanwhile, grabbed the back of Hermione’s head and started to push her up and down Krum’s penis.   
“Come on, cum for us won’t you?”  
Luna said, massaging his balls. He took his penis out of Hermione’s mouth and squirted his sperm all over the girls‘ faces. 

“Are you ready for the punishment?”  
Parvati said, biting her lip.   
“I can’t believe I lost, this hasn’t been my best day.”  
She gently bent over the bed exposing her ass to all. The girls got in position and started. First to go was third place, Parvati got her hand in a cupped position and spanked Hermione once as hard as she could. 

A red mark formed over her bottom in the rough shape of Parvati’s hand. Next, Luna came up, she came second and so got two slaps. With her hand in a similar position, she reached back and smacked Hermione’s ass twice with great force, getting moans of pain out of her. 

Finally, it was Lavender’s turn, she reached back and on the same cheek as the other two and gave three hard spanks that reddened her bottom even more. Another painful moan came out of Hermione and she was done.

“Come on, let’s see what the rest are up to. What did they plan?”  
Luna asked, excitedly.   
“Fleur was gonna get hardcore fucked by Harry and Eloise by Neville.”  
Lavender said.   
“I’m excited to see how they are coping.”  
The group walked in and there were the noises of body on metal and flesh on flesh. If you would have been blind you would have thought a fight was going on, but with the groups’ fully functioning eyes, they could see that was not the case. 

Neville was in one corner, fucking Eloise so hard she made clanking sounds with the bed she was leaning on. Fleur had her hands tied to the corner of one of the bunk beds in front of her with her ass lifted to allow Harry to fuck and spank her over and over again.  
“Let’s see where we can help join in?”  
Lavender said, excitedly.


	10. The Centre of Attention

Hermione looked over to Harry and Fleur, she was slightly jealous of her treatment. Harry had tide Fleur up to the corner of Dean’s bed. She made groaning sounds on each fucking she would receive and occasionally got spanked. Her ass was very tight and almost hugged Harry’s length pumping in and out of her. 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Neville and Eloise had just finished fucking and Neville was now focusing on the Veela in front of them. Harry took his dick out from Fleur and unbound her. He grabbed her hair and forced her onto her knees in front of the whole house and said.  
“I know you like to be the centre of attention, how about we make it that way?”

Krum slipped underneath her and gently placed his dick next to her excited pussy. Harry once again stood behind her about to fuck her ass. Meanwhile, the rest of the room gathered in front of her. Eloise sat this one out though, she was still recovering from the pounding she had just received.

Krum and Harry inserted their throbbing penises into the Fleur and started to fuck hard. Fleur was starting to make groaning noises and her mouth was open, almost drooling. She was face-forward with a boy behind her and one below. She looked in front of her to see Hermione getting down on her knees to be face to face with the Veela.

“Look at this whore!”  
Parvati said behind the golden girl.  
“Yes, Parvati. She just loves cock. You can’t live without it can you?”  
Hermione replied.  
“No, I love cock. I can’t go without it. I am a whore!”  
Fleur replied.

“Good, The bitch knows her place at least somewhat! Does anyone want to toy about with her pretty face?”  
Hermione asked, looking at the rest of the idle group. Luna stepped up.  
“Let’s see if you are willing to accept some punishment?”  
She said with a grin. Luna got on her knees as well, she grabbed Fleur’s chin and spat on her face. Fleur let out a small moan of surprise but continued as normal.

“Yeah, show her her place!”  
Ron said.  
Luna grabbed Fleur’s cheeks tightly and forced her to look at her. She slapped Fleur across the cheek leaving a red pigment on Fleur’s sweaty visage. Next, Lavender stepped up.

“If you like cock so much, I wonder how much you’ll like my pussy?”  
Lavender grabbed Fleur by the back of her head and forced she forced her to lick her pussy.  
“Oh, you’re good at this. This is probably all you’re good at! Being a mindless sex slave for us. Actually, that’s what you are; I want to hear it from you. Do you hear me slut!?”  
Lavender shouted as she slapped Fleur across her beautiful face.

“Y-yes, I am a mindless sex s-slave for your house and Krum.”  
Fleur said, panting.  
“This bitch knows her place! We are going to make you beg like a dog. Beg for more and more!”  
Hermione said just before slapping Fleur over the face and spitting on her. Hermione made an indication for Neville to come closer to the pair. Neville stepped up to the two and gave his enormous length a small stroke.

Hermione grabbed Neville’s erect dick and started to slowly stroke it. She pointed it toward Fleur, so it was just out of sucking range and asked.  
“Do you want to suck Neville’s cock?”  
“Y-yes, please. I want his cock.”  
Fleur replied desperately.  
“Of course you do, little whore. But, before you are allowed it, you need to beg for it. Show me you really want it. Otherwise, it would be better if me, Luna or Lavender handled it?”  
Hermione asked, tilting her head to the side slightly, literally teasing Fleur.

“Please, I want Neville’s cock in my mouth! I want to suck him off like the whore that I am! Please!”  
Fleur said, desperately.  
“That’s more like it! You are such a dumb whore!”  
Hermione replied, stroking Neville’s length. Before she allowed Fleur to handle it, She, Luna and Lavender spat on his cock to lube it up for the Veela.

Fleur greedily took his length and started to suck him from base to tip, relishing the taste of his liquids. Neville grabbed the back of Fleur’s head and violently fucked her mouth like a truck. Fleur started to gag on the force pumping into her.

Hermione grabbed Fleur by the back of the head and pulled her off Neville’s dick. Hermione violently slapped Fleur twice across the face and said.  
“What do you say to someone who allows you to suck them off, ungrateful slut!?”  
“Th-thank you!”  
Fleur replied, trying to catch her breath.  
“Exactly! Little dumb slut, Can’t even give a blowjob properly without getting throatfucked! Ron, It’s your turn!”

Ron walked up to the pair with a grin on his face as Hermione gently stroked his length.  
“Please can I have your cock in my mouth so I can suck you off like the slut I am?”  
Fleur said, staring up at Ron’s member like it was the Triwizard trophy.

“Good, Whore.”  
Hermione said, simply as she and the other two girls spat on Ron’s dick to give it some lubrication.  
“Th-thank you for letting me have your cock.”  
Fleur said just before starting to suck Ron off.  
“That’s right, you little bitch. Suck me off like the whore you are!”  
Ron demanded.

Harry and Krum were still fucking Fleur harder than they ever had. They both brought their hands back and each with their own cheek to target, they spanked her ass as hard as they could. 

Fleur let out a scream, muffled by the dick in her mouth and accidentally bit down on Ron’s penis.  
“Stupid Bitch!”  
Ron yelled as he violently smacked Fleur over the face three times.  
“If you accidentally bite someone because someone spanked you, then you need more practice!”  
Hermione added.

Harry pulled out of Fleur and got behind her with Neville next to him. The two stood each side of her ass and had a cheek each to grope and smack. They each got their wands out and said.  
“Flagellum!”  
This was a charm that made a white wisp of magic come out of the end of their wands. It was specifically designed to whip stubborn horses that refused to move but later lost its use in favour of more humane options.

The pair drew back their whips, and at once, they swung for Fleur’s ass. The first round was the worst as Fleur had not yet gotten used to the pain. Again and again, though, the pair lashed at Fleur. Each strike would leave red lines on her smooth bottom. And on each smack, she would wail in pain.

But, the group continued. She had not said her Safeword and hadn’t considered it either. She wanted to push through and learn how to suck a dick while being lashed like a slow horse. The group went at it for a few minutes until Hermione interrupted.

The group paused.  
“Now, little slut girl, do you understand not to bite people who are letting you suck them off?”  
Hermione hissed, as she slapped and spat on Fleur’s face.  
“Yes, I will not let it happen again.”  
Fleur said between sobs and coughs.  
“Absolutely.”  
Hermione said, slapping Fleur again.  
“Now, remind me, what is your place here?”  
Hermione asked.  
“Mindless sex slave.”  
Fleur said, automatically.

“Yes, exactly!”  
Hermione replied.  
“Are you ready for more?”


	11. Pain and Pleasure

“Yes.”  
Fleur said, slightly excitedly.  
“As Harry said, you like to be the centre of attention. Especially in a gangbang like this. Well Fleur, you’re gonna love this!”  
Hermione said with a grin. The two boys who had been fucking her stopped. They stood up and the entire group was in a circle around the kneeling Veela. 

Parvati grabbed Fleur’s chin and forced her to look up at the group.  
“So, slut, you want a rough treatment do you?”  
“Yes, please. I need to be trained.”  
Fleur replied.  
“Yes you do, suck on Krum’s cock, Whore!”  
Parvati said, slapping Fleur. Krum walked up to her, forcing his length down Fleur’s neck. He would slap her on every other thrust and call her names like cumslut and whore.

Hermione got on her knees next to Fleur and was sharing the Seekers cock. She would occasionally grab a bunch of Fleur’s hair and force her to deepthroat Krum, slapping her while doing so.  
“So, Fleur? You enjoying that fat cock to suck on? How about we give you another one?”  
Parvati asked, teasingly.  
“Go on, Harry. Fuck her stupid!”  
Harry pleasantly obliged and got behind Fleur, he placed his tip at her ass’s entrance and thrust in, getting a small, muffled moan from the Veela.

On every other thrust, he would spank Fleur as hard as he could. If he didn’t leave a red mark of his hand, he was being too soft. Luna and Parvati got onto their knees in front Fleur. They each grabbed one of her beautiful breasts and began to fondle with it.  
“Wow, she has some really nice breasts!”  
Luna said, gently stroking the tip of one of Fleur’s tits.

“Yeah, they're so big and firm. The only way I could do this is using an engorgement charm and that’s kinda’ cheating.”  
Parvati added, as she took the tip into her mouth and started to lick and play with it. She used one of her hands to help stimulate Fleur’s breasts while with the other she would finger herself.

Luna was with her tongue, also suckling on the voluminous breast in front of her. With her other hand, she was fingering Fleur, getting moans of approval from her too.  
“Oh, I bet you like that you little slut.”  
Luna said, calmly.

Ron grabbed one of Fleur’s empty hands and placed it on his cock, signalling for her to jack him off. She quickly got started and stroked from base to tip, occasionally giving his tip a slight stroke. Lavender got on the other side of Fleur and took her other empty hand and placed it on her pussy, signalling to Fleur what she needed to do.

Fleur got started at that immediately too and started to rub at Lavender’s vagina. She let out a small moan and said.  
“Oh, keep going you fucking whore. This is what you are, you fucking sex slut.”

Romilda moved down to where Hermione was as well. She began to suck the other side of Krum’s dick. Hermione had his right side, Romilda the left and Fleur had the tip.  
“Fuck, girls you are all so good at zis’! Especially you, Fleur. Isn’t zat right?”  
Krum asked, lifting Fleur’s head up slightly. Fleur nodded and continued to suck while the other two girls just smiled. They loved how they were sucking on the cock of the world’s best Seeker.

After a few minutes of this, the group started to slow down and eventually stop. They all let go of Fleur in whatever way they handled her and we’re coming up with a new plan for her. One of the bunk beds in the common room had some conveniently placed bars just at the right height to tie someone too.

Harry and Ron grabbed a hand each and pinned it against the bunk bed behind Fleur. Hermione swiftly cast a spell that bound both of Fleur’s hands to the bed behind her. Her legs were free to move, this was the group’s intentions though.

Next, Harry and Ron each grabbed one of Fleur’s legs and lifted them up. She was hanging from her hands with both her legs lifted up over her head leaving her pussy and ass as exposed as they could possibly be.

Hermione got out her wand and gave it a flick. A thin whip formed from the end of the wand.  
“So Fleur? Do you think you deserve to be punished?”  
Hermione asked, with a grin.  
“Yes, I have been the dirtiest girl!”  
Fleur replied, confidently.  
“I’m going to whip your pussy and ass until they bleed! Who else wants to join?”  
Hermione asked. Everyone except Ron and Harry got their whips from their wands and got ready.

On the first lash, the pain was bearable. Fleur let out a painful scream but she wasn’t prepared for what was to come. The second round came in, one of the whips caught her clean on the vagina and the rest went all across her ass. She let out a much louder scream of pain.

“This slut is going to wake up the whole house! ‘Silencio!’”  
Hermione said, with a flick of her wand. With Fleur silenced the group continued with their lashes. On the third round, the whips connected all on her ass leaving red marks on Fleur’s buttocks shaped like snakes.

“If you want to say the safeword, you can’t because I silenced you. If you can’t take it anymore, bend your left leg.”  
Hermione said, slightly out of character. Fleur gave a nod and the group continued. 

The fourth round came in, Fleur let out another muffled scream in between sobs. The fifth round arrived, it struck like thunder, it was fast and painful. The next round came, and another, and another and it kept going for what felt like hours of pleasurable pain. 

When Fleur thought she couldn’t take anymore without doing the substitute safemove. One more lash came down. All the group whipped and finally, they stopped. Fleur looked down at her lifted ass, it was literally bleeding.

Hermione pointed her wand at the wounds and gave a flick and they were gone.  
“Get on your knees, filthy whore!”  
Dean said, sternly. The girls all cast spells on each boys’ penis. It was the same charm they used every week that would heavily increase output.

Each of the boys gathered around Fleur and started to masturbate. They started slow but sped up over time. After a few seconds, all the boys were cumming, they ejaculated all over Fleur and covered her in their spunk. A lot went into her mouth but much landed across her face.

Next, all the girls came over to her and started to lick the remains of her face and breasts. Soon enough they were just making out with each other and providing quite a view for the boys to enjoy.

After they all had finished Fleur stood up, now free from all her charms and said.  
“Wow, that was amazing!”  
“I enjoyed that too. I should join more often.”  
Luna replied, simply.


	12. The Hostages

The next morning the group woke up. Krum was back to his school’s ship and Luna was in her common room. All the champions were supposed to meet up at the great lake at 2:00 pm and start their competition, but first, they needed to get prepared. 

At 10:00 am the group had agreed to meet up in the library to get their spells and charms ready. Once all of them were there, they got ready. Fleur and Cedric had both mastered bubble charms and Krum, thanks to Hermione, had been able to successfully transform into a shark, which looked very odd as he wriggled around like a beached fish in the library for a few seconds.

Harry hadn’t tested his stolen Gillyweed and could only hope that it would work, the group all arrived but a few people were missing. Ron, Hermione and Cho were nowhere to be seen, apparently, they had an urgent meeting with Dumbledore and according to Fleur, so did her sister Gabrielle. 

The group discussed that they would all go in together and help each other out when they needed it. Once the group agreed on what to do they could get the next round of the tournament started. 

A few hours later:  
The judges were ready and at the sidelines and the foursome had only to listen to the rules before the game started. Seconds later, the group heard the infamous voice of Albus Dumbledore bellowing across the arena.   
“Welcome, to you all, the second challenge of the Triwizard tournament. The rules state that there is a hostage very dear to each competitor at the bottom of the lake, the champions jobs are to save them as soon as possible, or they will be gone forever! With that, let the next round, begin!”

Harry walked in until the water reached knee height and swallowed his Gillyweed, Krum went a bit deeper and transformed into a fully-fledged shark, while Fleur and Cedric had successfully cast their breathing charms on eachother.

Krum turned back to his human form so he and the group could discuss a plan.   
“Should we split up or go together?”   
Harry asked.  
“If we split up we are in more danger, but we can cover more ground.”  
Cedric stated.  
“I suggest we keep together.”  
Harry said.  
“Me too.”  
Krum agreed.  
“I zink, ‘eet is safer.”  
Fleur agreed.   
“Very well, we’ll go as a group.”  
Cedric finished.

The group turned to the icy cold water and went in. Fleur and Cedric were the slowest swimmers as they had no swimming aids, only breathing aids. Krum led the group, his sharp teeth and shark speed allowed him to warn them of danger while Harry stayed behind Krum with his wand at the ready. 

The group swam a few paces when about forty metres down they saw a colony of Grindylows gliding in and around each other, there had to be at least a hundred. The group though could see that past the masses of monsters there was a group of merpeople surrounding a set of four people tied to a brick below them.

The group had to get past the army to get to the hostages. Harry tried to speak to the others but couldn’t, so he had to come up with another plan.  
“Expecto Patronum”  
Harry summoned his Patronus and it bellowed out into the water in Harry’s voice.  
“Should we fight them or find a way around? Put 1 finger up for the first answer, 2 for the second.”

Fleur and Cedric put up two fingers while Krum did the best attempt he could at a nod toward the group. Harry got the idea and they decided they would follow Krum again. The shark Krum turned into was quite a threatening sight to look at and made the rest of the group feel much safer. It was a 3-metre long tiger shark that had an oddly shaped dorsal fin, not indifferent from Krum’s head.

The group followed the Durmstrang until they reached the seabed, where a group of Hippocampi galloped across as the four reached the bottom. They continued along the path of gravel until they found an entrance to where the hostages were.

They each saw their hostage and tried whatever tactic they thought would work. Cedric swam straight to Cho, trying to untie the knot which held her while Fleur went to Gabrielle doing the same. Krum simply chomped straight through the rope holding Hermione and swam up with her to the surface holding onto a loose part of her clothes with his teeth. 

Harry had found a very sharp rock and started to slice away at the rope holding Ron and was able to break him free. Soon after, Cedric tried the same and him and Cho emerged shortly after from the surface. But Fleur had not followed and hadn’t reached the surface yet. The three of them went back down to where the hostages were and noticed that she was completely gone.

Harry summoned a Patronus as quickly as he could and commanded.   
“Krum, use your sense of smell to locate Fleur. Cedric and I will untie Gabrielle.”

Harry and Cedric both found sharp rocks and immediately started cutting. The two quickly untied Gabrielle and swam her up to the surface. Once they got there they noticed something float up to the top of the lake with them. Cedric picked up the object and with a look of fear and confusion, said.  
“This is Fleur’s wand.”

“Are you sure?”  
Harry asked, grasping the wand and looking at it.   
“Yeah, look. 9 ½ inch, Rosewood, probably Veela hair core!”  
Cedric replied.  
“We have to find her!”  
Harry said, as his head bobbed up and down with the tiny waves the lake caused.  
“Yeah, let’s go!”  
Cedric replied. The two dove down.

Krum had been searching for a while. He wanted to ask the mermaids about her whereabouts but he couldn’t transform back. He was able to sense a hint of the Veela odour coming from his left, so he followed it. His shark senses were kicking in and he started to pick up the pace. 

His nostrils guided him to the entrance of a dark cave where She was almost certainly in, but he thought he would wait for the others first. He turned around to see Cedric and Harry swimming down to his level.

Krum made a shark gesture to signal the cave was the direction to go and the other two got the point and followed him. The cavern was deep and starting to get very dark as they continued down it.  
“Lumos.”  
Harry and Cedric said in unison. This lit up the path for them to see Krum whose vision was fine.

Krum could feel the scent getting stronger, almost tasting it. They kept going until the cave started to move upwards, and get wider. The water was crystal clear and completely motionless but still very dark. Until the group felt movement in the water.

Krum sniffed and glared around, looking for whatever it was. Cedric and Harry went back to back with their wands at the ready. Krum circled the two boys, sniffing profusely. Then, out of nowhere a tentacle grabbed onto Cedric’s ankle and dragged him deeper into the cave.  
“Stupify!”  
The Hufflepuff shouted as the limb let go of him. His voice was muffled but the spell still came out and scared the creature away.

Seconds later though another came, hurtling at Harry. Before he could do anything though, Krum ploughed straight through the creature, leaving black-brown blood, bubbling into the water. Next, came the last grindylow, this one latched itself onto Krum, avoiding his dagger-like teeth and prodding its tentacles into his Krum’s gills. Harry pointed his wand at the beast and shouted.  
“Relashio!”  
The grindylow ejected away from the shark, like water on a hot pan and swam away screaming.

The three continued their search until they found another hint at the location of Fleur, a piece of cloth from her Beauxbatons uniform.

They kept going until they found an end to the cave. The water in the cave had stopped and now they were in what appeared to be some sort of nest. There were the bones of Grindylows and Hippocampi and cages made of seagrass, wood and rocks.

Harry and Cedric, followed by Krum, climbed onto the dry land and looked around at the eerie cave in front of them.  
“What should we do now?”  
Krum asked the group.  
“Should I shout her name?”  
Harry asked.  
“No! What if there is something near us, like those Grindylows! They prefer to stay underwater but it doesn’t mean they can’t go on land!”  
Cedric said, emphasizing how that could backfire. 

The cave had a few small crevices where cages lay but there was one large tunnel in the centre where they expected Fleur was.  
“Should we go down there?”  
Harry suggested.  
“Yeah, it’s our best option.”  
Cedric said as Krum nodded in agreement.  
“Lumos.”  
The three muttered, walking down the cave.

They continued to wander, deeper and deeper until the entrance was barely visible from where they were. The cave was not completely dry. When the boys walked they would step in puddles of water regularly and drops would fall on their heads too.

“Look, there are clearly no Grindylows here. Should I try shouting her name now?”  
Harry asked Cedric.  
“Yeah, You’re right.”  
Cedric admitted.  
“FLEUR!”  
Harry called.  
The group listened for an answer. A second later they heard some rocks rustle and what they could have sworn was a muffled scream.  
“FLEUR! FLEUR!”  
Cedric shouted.  
“FLEUR!”  
Krum shouted

The group listened out again. Repeated, they heard a muffled scream and the sound of struggling. They ran forward shouting her name again.  
“FLEUR!!!”  
Harry shouted.

The rustling got louder and so did the muffled yells. They kept going until they saw a cage that was not empty like the others. They looked in and saw the Veela. It was nowhere near as bad as they worried, but it wasn’t good either. She was sitting in a corner of the cell with her legs and hands tied together by a seaweed rope and she had been gagged too.

She didn’t look overly hurt but very stressed. Cedric gave a flick of his wand and the ropes unbound themselves letting her move again.  
“What happened?!”  
Harry asked.

“A lot...”  
Fleur said massaging her wrists, now free from their confinements.  
“When you left to bring your hostages to the surface, I got hit by a rogue Hippocampus and lost my wand. It stunned me and next thing I know, three Grindylows grabbed my ankles and forced me into this cave. Once they got me onto land they cast the tying spells and put me in the cell. I asked what they were going to do to me and they said that I had much magical power and that they would try and cast it out of me so they could use it to harm the merpeople. If you wouldn’t have found me, they would have started soon!”

The group looked around at each other waiting for someone to say something when the sound of grindylows made the whole group glance to the entrance of the cave.  
“They're coming, we need to get out of here!”  
Fleur said sternly.  
“I heard them mention secret passageways from the cave, if we keep going down here we could get to an exit before they do!”

“Ok, let’z go!”  
Krum shouted. The group rushed in the opposite direction of the entrance. Wands at the ready, they noticed the Grindylows behind them. Their spindly, stick-like feet allowed them to move on land but they were better adapted for water meaning they often stumbled and fell.

Cedric looked back at the swarm behind them and there were literally hundreds upon hundreds of bodies falling over each other trying to get to the champions.

“If there is no exit at the end of this cave then we're fucked!”  
Harry shouted as he sprinted up the cave.   
“Don’t worry, there will be!”  
Cedric replied, confidently.  
“The edge of ze’ cave is blocked!”  
Krum shouted as the group approached a dead end.  
“Hold on! This looks like an ancient rune.”  
Cedric said as he stroked the cave walls with his wand.   
“It’s a statue of a sphinx, I think this is the secret exit!”  
“Well, how do we open it?!”  
Harry asked desperately, as he watched hundreds of Grindylows hurtle his way.

“I think we have to answer some sort of riddle?!”  
Cedric said as he scanned the figure.  
“Look, here! There’s something, but it’s written in Latin!”  
“I can read Latin a bit!”  
Fleur said as she moved toward the statue.  
“Umm, It reads...Who am I... I am a beast that roams the north sea… I can grow to be up to a hundred feet long… I have a head like a horse… and Muggles fear me even though they have no need to. Who am I?”  
“It sounds familiar.”  
Krum said.  
“The Grindylows are getting close...”  
Cedric stated, very nervously.

“Oh, I know. Zat is a sea serpent! They are feared by muggles even though they have never killed a human. Hermione told me about them in the library!”  
Krum said, gleefully.  
“Brilliant, It’s a Sea serpent!”  
Harry shouted at the sphinx.  
“Your answer is acceptable...”  
The sphinx said in a deep voice that echoed over the cave, over the running Grindylows. The door opened, very slowly, revealing a tunnel of stairs that led to something high up.

“Come on...”  
Cedric said as he looked back for a moment at the Grindylows. As soon as there was space, the four ran up the stairs. Harry stayed back though.  
“What are you doing, Harry!”  
Cedric shouted.  
“Hold on! LUBRICAM.”  
Harry shouted.  
“That’ll slow them down!”  
“What was that?!”  
Cedric asked.  
“A slipping charm.”  
Harry replied almost instantaneously. 

The group kept sprinting up the stairs as the doors closed behind them. A few Grindylows made it through though and they kept coming after the group.  
“There is the top of the stairs!”  
Krum shouted between breaths.

The group had just arrived at a trap door which ceiled them in. Krum tried to push it open but couldn’t.  
“Alohomora!”  
Fleur shouted. The door made a clicking sound and the group were able to sprint out.

Harry pointed his wand at the closed trapdoor and said.  
“Cinncino!”  
The door locked itself shut and the group were safe.   
“‘Vere are we?”  
Krum asked the group, catching his breath.  
“This is Hagrid’s Garden. The arena is over there, let’s go!”  
Harry said. The group walked toward the arena and once they were there they were greeted by some impressive cheers from the crowd. After the crowd calmed down the voice of Ludo Bagman bellowed across the arena.

“The judges have seen what they have needed to and they are very impressed. Thanks to a well-placed Patronus from Dumbledore and some other magical aids, the entire stadium has been able to see today's events take place. You have all done, excellently. I have never seen such a display of skill and bravery from a group of teenagers such as yourself, you should be proud! 

“To Beauxbatons, even though Fleur did not save her hostage, for a successful bubble charm, enduring being captured, for excellent Latin and for showing consistent magical skill… 35 points!”

The Crowd cheered even though she did not do so well, she had fought long and hard and had endured a lot and the crowd knew that.

“To Krum, for successfully saving his hostage using a form of compatible Animagus, for his quick thinking and cool head in solving a sphinx’s riddle and for excellent moral fibre...50 points for Durmstrang!”

A mighty cheer came from the crowd, the Durmstrang students, the Hogwarts students and even the Beaxbatons were cheering.

“For Hogwarts’ first champion, Cedric Diggory. For a successful bubble charm, saving his hostage successfully and another’s, for consistent magical skill, for great runework and also for excellent moral fibre...50 points for Hogwarts’ first champion.”

The crowd gave another loud cheer, the Beauxbatons, the Durmstrang and especially the Hogwarts Students cheered loudly to his success.

“To Hogwarts’ second champion, Harry Potter, for using Gillyweed, successfully saving his hostage and Fleur’s, for his tricks for dealing with Grindylows and for moral fibre… 50 points for Hogwarts!”

And one more loud cry came from the excited crowd as they celebrated a great show of bravery and magical excellence.


	13. The Centaur's Bargain

It was a Friday afternoon, a week after the second challenge and Ginny had just come back from a private History of Magic lesson from professor Bins. She was lagging behind and so received extra tuition. Today, she had asked to borrow Harry’s cloak because she wanted to cast a hex on Colin Creevey who kept trying to get her to drink love potion.

“Bye, professor.”  
Ginny said, automatically as she left the most boring class in the world.  
“Goodnight Ginny and remember, the Goblin rebellion was on the 18th of October, not the 16th.”  
He replied, drearily.  
“Ok, Sir.”  
She replied, automatically.

Ginny wandered slowly to her dorm, once in the third year common room she heard what she could have sworn was the sound of Luna coming from the fourth year’s room.  
‘Hmm, That’s strange’  
She thought. Ginny placed her books and bags down and poked her eye down the keyhole in the door.

What she saw was both surprising and very hard to look away from. Her eye couldn’t see much through the gap but she still got the idea of what was happening. Harry had Luna tied up to the bed she was on while fucking her.  
“Oh, Fuck! Harder, Harry, harder!”  
Luna shouted as the pair literally rocked their bed.

Ginny couldn’t help but want to see more, she was watching her best friend and ex-crush fuck like two stallions. Ginny wrapped Harry’s invisibility cloak around her and got her wand out. “Alohomora...”  
Ginny whispered. The door creaked open and she made her way in, closing the door gently behind her.

Ginny watched in amazement, not only where Romilda and Eloise just standing there like everything was normal, but in another room, she also heard the noises of banging and fucking. Ginny stared in amazement at the sight before her, she didn’t know Luna was serious about her kink. When Ginny asked she assumed Luna was joking, but at the same time, Luna does not often joke.

Under the cloak she moved on, she decided to go to the other room where she heard the sounds of pounding. The door was already open so she just slipped on through. When she looked in front of her, she thought she was surprised enough before but now her eyes were gifted with the sight of four girls giving four blowjobs.

Fleur was sucking off Krum, Parvati was sucking Neville off, Seamus was getting sucked off by Lavender and Hermione and Dean were at it too. Ron was on his bed completely asleep.

“Wow!”  
Ginny whispered to herself in amazement, watching the sight unfold before her.  
“I am gonna have so many questions for Luna!”

That day, Ginny went to bed by herself and played what she saw in her head a thousand times. She could not believe it, was there some secret spell one of them had cast or were they all just really horny?

The next day, Ginny woke up early, not stupidly early, but early nonetheless. After breakfast, she met up with Luna at some of the open grounds near Hagrid’s hut. For a while they spoke about what they usually did, lessons, work, magic, a bit of quidditch, but after a while Ginny asked Luna something.

“When I returned from my private History lesson, I went to my common room a little late. When I was in there I heard very faint banging sounds coming from the 4th year’s boy’s dorms. I put on the invisibility cloak that Harry let me borrow and went in.”  
“You saw us.”  
Luna said, plainly.  
“Yeah, all of you! I just thought, wow, what is happening?!”  
Ginny replied.  
“Well, you’ve found out now. I might as well tell you everything. Every week the Gryffindor 4th years have just a huge orgy. Some take breaks on particular days and some don’t. Fleur started the week she joined here and Krum joined a little after the ball.”  
Luna explained.  
“How long have you been a part of it?”  
Ginny asked.  
“This week and last week. I’m sure they would love to have you. So would I.”  
Luna answered.

“I would actually be happy to join, but what about Ron? I don’t want to be doing it in the same room as him and he would feel the same and plus, what if I’m nowhere near as good as them?”  
Ginny questioned.  
“They would understand, They are all very relaxed and friendly, besides I can give you some practice with someone.”  
Luna replied.

“What do you mean?”  
Ginny asked Luna.  
“I mean, I could give you some tips and tricks and get someone for you to practice on, any of the boys would be happy to help.”  
Luna said.  
“Umm, ok, I like that idea.”  
Ginny answered.  
“How about this, at 3:30, let’s meet up in Harry and Ron’s dorm and I’ll bring someone for you to practice on.”  
Luna suggested.  
“Ok, deal.”

Ginny carried on with her Saturday as normal while Luna got prepared. She met up with Harry at Hagrid’s hut to discuss what she would do with Ginny.  
“Hello, Luna.”  
“Hello, Harry.”  
The two greeted each other kindly. Luna went on to explain everything that Ginny said and what she had agreed and Harry looked quite pleased with the opportunity. 

Ron was in the library with Hermione discussing homework and books, so they wouldn’t have to tell Ron yet. The couple walked and talked for a few minutes, they wandered into the forbidden forest a bit and the two agreed to meet up with Ginny in the fourth year dorms at 3:30.

Harry had gone to the library to talk to Hermione and Ron but Luna stayed behind, alone in the woods. She liked it here because there was nobody to annoy her and she could explore her love of Magizoology. She wandered a little deeper until she came across a Centaur.  
“Oh, you don’t want me here, do you?”  
“No, usually we attack those who enter our parts without permission but we do not attack fouls.”  
The Centaur said, his voice was both calm and very commanding at the same time.

“I’m not going to harm you or the forest.”  
Luna said calmly.  
“I don’t care, you are not supposed to be here. However, I will forget this encounter and give you the Centaurs’ respect if you provide me with something in return.”  
The Centaur said, seriously.  
“What is it that you want?”  
Luna asked, dreamily looking up at the beast’s beetle-like, beady eyes.

“Before I speak with you, what is your name, young one?”  
The Centaur asked.  
“I am Luna, It’s nice to meet you.”  
“I am Dramin. It is pleasant to speak with a polite human such as yourself. What I wish for is for you to please me, I hope you understand what I mean?”  
Dramin asked, with a glint in his eyes.

“I understand what you mean, you are asking for me to fulfil your sexual desires.”  
Luna replied, rather bluntly.  
“Indeed, get on your knees and you shall use your mouth and hands to pleasure me.”  
“Ok.”  
Luna got onto her knees in front of the Centaur, ready to handle what she expected to be a huge cock.

The Centaur’s penis was located where it would be for a horse, not for a human. It gradually extended itself in size until it reached its limit. In front of Luna was a 38cm long giant horse cock for her to please.

“Are you impressed?”  
Dramin asked, calmly.  
“Umm… yes, very. Human cocks are nowhere near this big!”  
Luna said as she reached a hand out to grab the giant member. Dramin chuckled at this comment.  
“Yes, a Centaur’s organs tend to be much bigger than that of a man’s.”

Luna put one hand on each side of Dramin’s shaft. She stroked, up and down at a brisk pace until she was asked something.  
“So, tell me, Luna, have you ever done this before?”  
“Yes, a few times with some of the boys in my school.”  
She replied calmly, stroking Dramin.  
“Well, then you will know to move on to using your mouth to pleasure me now. Get to it.”  
Dramin said sternly. 

Luna got closer to the Centaur’s giant libido. She licked the tip a few times and then tried to insert it into her mouth. After a couple of tries, she couldn’t manage. The cock was simply too wide. She would envelop the very tip and be able to get no further than that without splitting her head open.  
“Very well, Luna. If you can not take my cock in your mouth you will have to take it elsewhere or the others will know of you.”  
Dramin said slowly.  
“I can try, but what if it doesn’t fit?”  
Luna asked calmly.  
“It will... trust me. Luna, take off all your clothes.”  
Dramin said confidently.

Luna happily obliged and started to undress. Once she was naked she felt freer in the environment. It was a relatively warm day so the tiny breeze was quite welcome and Luna felt like she was part of the forest at this point.

“Lay against that uplifted rock so I may fuck you more easily.”  
Dramin said, Luna loved to get ordered around and fucked hard and the fact she was doing it with a Centaur made it even better. She leant face up on the rock looking at the Centaur in front of her.

“I am not used to doing this face to face, we Centaurs tend to mount one another instead.”  
Dramin said normally as he placed his cock right at Luna’s entrance. He pushed forward slightly and Luna tried to direct him a bit too. After a small moment of pressing at Luna’s pussy, he had entered.

Luna let out a moan of pleasure and pain and gripped the rock she was on tightly. Dramin’s penis had entered the girl and he was slowly pumping in and out.  
“Ohh! That feels amazing!”  
Luna said, in between breaths. Dramin started to pump faster, he pushed slightly deeper and started to moan slightly.

“Oh, fuck! Harder, Dramin! I want that Centaur cock deep inside me!”  
Luna’s breasts were bouncing up and down as she got fucked harder than she ever had before.

“Good, Luna. You are taking me better than many females of my species do!”  
Dramin kept going, his grunts becoming louder. He could feel himself starting to cum and fastened his pace. He kept going until one point when he spewed all his semen right onto Luna.

It sprayed all over her, she had cum on her chest, pussy and lots on her face.  
“You have been given permission to wander these forests now.”  
Dramin said plainly as he turned around and started to wander off.  
“I hope we meet again, Luna.”  
He added.  
“Me too.”  
she replied. 

Luna flicked her wand and all the cum on her disappeared, she was now alone and completely free in this forest. There was something freeing about being naked in nature, her body felt like it was not being limited.

For a few minutes she wandered the forest, and once she thought it was time to go back, she did. She went back to the pile of her clothes, she put them on and got ready to meet Harry and Ginny in the common room.


	14. Learning From The Best

The time was 3:28, Harry was in his room looking through some of his books, Ginny was waiting at the fat lady’s portrait for Luna and Luna was coming back from her encounter with Dramin.

Ginny was very excited to do this, she wanted to see the look on Harry’s face when she would make him cum. That was what got her going.  
“Hello, Ginny.”  
Luna said calmly.  
“Hello, Luna.”  
Ginny replied. The two entered and met Harry reading in his bed.  
“Hey, Harry.”  
Ginny said quickly.  
“Oh, Hi guys. I hadn’t noticed you enter.”  
Harry replied, he sat on his bed comfortably and waited for them to say something.

“So, I want to teach Ginny how to suck dick really well.”  
Luna said, rather bluntly.  
“That sounds great.”  
Harry said standing up. Luna and Ginny both got on their knees in front of him.  
“So, now. Gently stroke his bulge. How does it feel?”  
Luna asked Ginny.  
“It feels large and really hot.”  
Ginny replied.  
“Good, that’s how they are supposed to be, except the large part, Harry’s penis is much larger than normal.”  
Luna said calmly.

“Yeah, I added a shrinking charm on it earlier so it’s at a more user-friendly size, 20cm to be specific. The charm will wear off in a few hours.”  
“Oh, thanks, It didn’t sound like I could deal with the 26cm monster that Luna described anyway.”  
Ginny said, undoing Harry’s trousers.

Once Harry had taken all his clothes off and was in his boxers, Ginny had to do the honours of letting his length free. She grabbed both sides of his underwear and pulled downwards. She was met with a firm penis springing its way out of its encasings.

“Wow, it’s big, and you shrunk it?”  
Ginny said, gently jacking off Harry. She approached the tip with her mouth gently kissing and licking the end. She could feel Harry’s enjoyment of the moment. Ginny could literally feel the blood pumping in his veins.

She moved on further, taking the length deeper. She got about halfway there until she pulled out, feeling herself gagging.  
“Do, you wanna know a trick about how to deepthroat really well?”  
Luna asked.  
“If you hum slightly, you can’t gag. Try it again it’ll work really well.”  
“Ok.”  
Ginny tried again and was able to take Harry’s whole size into her mouth like a pro.

“Wow, that worked really well! This is fun.”  
Ginny said.  
“Come on, I want a go now.”  
Luna grabbed Harry’s cock and started to bob her head up and down its magnitude. She did for a moment until Ginny went back again, doing the same.

Harry started to jack himself off, Ginny and Luna were below him with their mouths open ready to receive his load. He kept going until streams of cum poured out over the girls. A few strings landed across Ginny’s mouth and cheek while a few landed on Luna, coating her cheek.

The two started to lick and kiss the remains off of each other. They had entered a passionate kiss and Harry simply watched.  
“Are you two enjoying yourselves?”  
He asked with a smile.  
“Yeah, that was amazing!”  
Ginny said, pleasantly.  
“I’m going to talk to Ron about you joining, you can always just be in a different room than him.”  
Harry added.  
“Yeah, that sounds good.”  
Ginny replied.


	15. Ginny's Debut

Just under a week had passed since Ginny had her first session with Harry, since then she had learned much and practised with the boys of the year above her. Whenever Ron would bump into her in the middle of something he would ignore it and forget about it. They were both starting to get used to their other sibling being in this pact, they were now fine with doing it in the same room. 

Today though, was a Friday evening, only a few minutes away from the next orgy. The house was sorting out who would do what.

“So Ginny, zis is your first time joining the orgy?”  
Krum asked, grinning. Ron gave a look like an empty sheet of paper and said literally nothing.  
“Krum and I are happy to share you...”  
Harry said with the same grin.  
“I don’t mind that.”  
Ginny replied.

“Eloise is sick and that leaves just Hermione, Luna, Parvati, Lavender, Fleur and Romilda. I don’t mind what to do, to be honest.”  
Ron said, calmly. The group spoke for a little longer and they agreed on what to do. Parvati would take a break. Lavender and Romilda would have a handjob competition with Dean and Seamus, Fleur and Ron would fuck and Neville would go with Luna.

It started with Ginny and the two boys. Krum and Harry started to undress, once they had finished unveiling their well-muscled bodies and carved abs, Ginny started. She first removed her top and then her skirt. She was left with her underwear which she removed too. The two boys looked at her body and whistled. Ginny had a nice, firm ass with surprisingly sculpted abs. Her breasts were fairly large but her most impressive feature was her face. She had glossy ginger hair and eyes that were blue and fierce.

She gave her ass a shake as a tease and said.  
“Well boys, what are you waiting for?”  
Harry started by gently fondling her breasts, stroking the tips and massaging them. Krum had grabbed her asscheeks, he gently felt them and their size. He gave one a light spank causing a small gasp to come from Ginny.

He started to place his dick at her tight entrance, Ginny had only done anal once before, with Seamus a couple of days after her encounter with Luna and Harry. Krum bent her over and after a small bit of pressing, managed to dig his prick into her.

She let out another small gasp, this time a bit more enjoyment in there though. Harry took her hand and guided it onto his dick. She started to jack him off lightly.  
“Oh, you’re good at this, Ginny.”  
Harry said, between moans. Ginny moved on, now she was sucking on Harry’s length. The group moved on. Harry and Krum sat on the bed nearest to them and Ginny started to jack them both off.  
“You enjoying that, you two?”  
Ginny asked, seductively.  
“Yeah, your hands feel amazing!”  
Krum said.

The two boys stood up as Ginny sped up. She started to move her hands faster and faster. She kept this pace going, Harry and Krum could feel themselves cumming. Ginny kept this going until the two boys let out streams of cum from their penises, streaks landing on Ginny’s face and body. She let out a small moan and said.  
“Wow, you have so much inside you. Oh, I can not wait to do more of this.”

On the other side of the room was Luna. Her moans were loud and of pleasure as Neville fucked her ass over the bed.  
“Oh, harder Neville. I want you deep inside of me, fucking please!”  
Ginny walked up to the pair, Luna was leant over a bed and being fucked up her ass. Ginny went on top of the bed to where Luna’s face was. She grabbed her best friend's hair and tugged it back so Luna faced her.

“So you little slut. You enjoy being tossed around like a fucktoy, Luna?”  
Ginny asked, slapping Luna across the face.  
“Yes, It feels amazing.”  
She replied.  
“Good, cause you have two more boys to deal with.”  
Luna was violently tugged off the bed and brought onto her back. She now was on top of Neville and in front of her was Harry fucking her pussy. Krum grabbed her head and force-fed her his dick.

Ginny started to fondle and play with Luna’s tits. She felt their size and weight and how they were a beautiful smooth texture. Ginny moved her hand lower down from her friend’s breasts and started to finger Luna along with the fucking she was receiving.

Meanwhile, In the other room.   
“You ready?”  
Ron asked Fleur.  
“Yes, I am ready.”  
Fleur and Ron began to take their clothes off, Ron revealing his defined abs and Fleur her perfect Veela body. The two moved in closer and engaged in a passionate kiss. Fleur moved her hand to Ron’s erect cock. She started to pump slowly.

Next, she got on her knees, stroking as she went down. She lifted his weighty length into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down it.   
“You are big, I like ‘Zat.”  
Fleur said, seductively. She stood back up and lifted one leg up to Ron’s side. He grabbed it and slowly inserted his penis into her.

She let out a gasping moan and lifted her head in the air as Ron entered her. He started to fuck her, pushing in and out. The two were in perfect synchronisation. Fleur lifted her other leg, she was now being held up by Ron. She rested her hands on his shoulders and said.  
“Oh, Fuck. You are so good at zis! Keep going, harder!”  
Fleur demanded as she was being entered and exited repeatedly.

“Fuck me, Fleur! Your pussy is so tight!”  
The two kept going, moaning and grunting all the way through. The pair kept at it until on one final thrust, Ron pushed in and squirted all his juices deep inside Fleur, who let out a scream of pleasure and got off Ron, cum leaking out of her.


	16. When Witches Compete

“You ready?”  
Lavender asked her friend politely.  
“As always.”  
Romilda replied, smiling. The two witches stood adjacent to their partners and turned around. With a flick of their wands, Seamus and Dean had cast a couple of wisps of magic that wrapped themselves around the girls’ now tied hands.

Romilda got on her knees in front of Dean and Lavender did the same to Seamus. Romilda gently licked the tip of Dean’s erect member, suckling away at precious drops of precum that coated the outer edge of Dean’s penis.

She started to move a little deeper, taking his entire head in her mouth. She circled her tongue around his tip over and over, stimulating her partner profusely. After a few more seconds of this Romilda moved on to taking Dean’s entire length down her throat.  
“Oh, fuck, you are loving this aren’t you, whore?”  
Dean said, sternly.

Meanwhile, Lavender was bobbing her head up and down Seamus’ shaft speedily.   
“Fuck, you’re gonna get your throat fucked!”  
Seamus said excitedly as he grabbed the back of Lavender’s hair and started to force-fuck her mouth ferociously. 

Romilda had just started to get the same treatment.  
“Oh, yeah, you fucking like that you stupid slut?”  
Dean said as he slapped Lavender across the face. He started to pump in and out faster and faster until he was jackhammering her in her face.

On every other thrust, Dean and Seamus would pull out and take a moment to slap their witch in the face.  
“Suck harder you dumb whore!”  
Dean said to Lavender.  
“Beg for it, cumslut!”  
Seamus exclaimed toward Romilda.  
“Please, let my face be fucked by your cock, please!”

The pair kept fucking until eventually Dean came and streaks of cum coated Lavenders face.  
“Oh, fuck. That was fun!”  
Lavender said, catching her breath. Shortly after Romilda had streams of cum flowing straight into her mouth as she swallowed every last drop.

“You won, Lavender.”  
Romilda said, exhausted.


	17. Calming the nerves

A few weeks had passed since the first orgy Ginny was part of and she was now an accepted part of the group, joining in on their activities regularly. Tomorrow, the final challenge was going to take place. Harry, Cedric, Fleur and Krum were all very nervous, they avoided having sex because being horny distracted them from there challenges and anyway it’s very difficult to cum while nervous.

It was a Saturday and the challenge would be on a Sunday to decide the winner. The four champions had agreed to meet up in the library and decide how they would approach the next challenge. They sat around one of the round tables and entered a discussion.  
“What can we expect to deal with in there?”  
Cedric started.  
“I don’t know exactly what, but I know that Hagrid’s got some array of beasts locked up in there.”  
Harry answered  
“Vot kind of beasts?”  
Krum asked, nervously.  
“He likes his blast ended skrewts, he has loads of them.”  
Harry answered.  
“We know the Dragons have gone at least.”  
Cedric added.  
“What are the chances those bushes the maze are made of are cursed?”  
Fleur asked.  
“High.”  
Harry answered.  
“Neville told me about those, you need to keep moving or you’ll get caught. He said you can free yourself with a simple ‘Relashio’.”

“Blast ended Skrewts, alive bushes, probably another set of fantastic beasts to deal with, It’s not looking good.”  
Cedric said, stressfully.  
“We should practice our duelling in the room of requirement after lunch.”  
“Good idea.”  
Krum agreed.  
“Yes, that’s good.”  
Harry and Fleur acknowledged.

A few hours later they met up and started. The group endured an hour-long session of disarming, stunning and fainting spells back and forth with each other until they felt that they were about to collapse. A stray spell hit Harry, causing him to get winded as he splat against a wall. Fleur almost passed out from exhaustion and collapsed on the floor, barely conscious.   
Cedric and Krum were still pinging spells back and forth as if their lives depended on it. Those two specifically had duelled so much that they were now some of the best spellcasters in the world. A duel between those two would resemble an engagement between Gellert Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore.

The two stopped and took a break, the room of requirement had designed itself for some teenagers to joust in. By the burn marks, the shattered stone and broken wood, the two teenagers had learned just how powerful they were.

The group had decided that they had done enough. Cedric went to meet Cho while Harry and Fleur went to their common rooms. But as Krum left He was met with Hermione. She asked him to walk with him and they wandered around the school for a short while. She spoke about how he could beat the Skrewts, the bushes and anything else they threw at him. But then she got to the subject of how he was feeling.  
“Want to go to the prefect bathrooms so I can help those nerves of yours?”

The two entered and closed themselves into a cubicle and got started. Krum and Hermione both got undressed. Despite how many times they did it with each other they could always appreciate seeing one another completely naked.

Hermione gently pushed Krum against the wall behind him and started to slowly pump up and down on his cock. He started to massage and play with one of Hermione’s heavy breasts and squeeze at her ass, getting greeted groans of pleasure.

Hermione ceased her stroking and gently placed her pussy over Krum’s erect penis. She lifted one leg and rested it in the arm of the Quidditch seeker and Krum’s dick was implanted inside her. He started to push in and out, savouring the feeling that Hermione gave him.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Krum’s shoulders for support and buried her head in his chest. The pair’s bodies were in perfect unison and fucking in harmony. The two reached climax and in perfect unison, Hermione came just as Krum cascaded cum in her.

The next day:  
It was a day until the final challenge and Harry was very nervous. He woke up literally shaking, in a few hours the press, the judges and lots of other people from the magical world would join. But one other thing Harry’s mind was focused on was that he had agreed to meet in the prefect bathroom with Fleur. 

Harry went by his normal day, he had breakfast, spoke with some classmates and did the tiny amount of homework he was given across the tournament. And once that was all done, he walked to the meeting room.

Once he got there he was greeted with the pleasant site of the veela waiting for him. Fleur started to talk.  
“I am very nervous about the final challenge. Are you?”  
“Yeah, very. We are gonna be in some real danger.”  
Harry replied.  
“I think we need something to calm the nerves a bit, no?”  
Fleur asked.  
“Yeah, definitely.”

The pair locked themselves into a cubicle and commenced. Fleur and Harry engaged in a passionate kiss as he started to stroke and squeeze at Fleur’s ass and breasts, feeling their weight and muscle behind the cloth boundaries on them.

Fleur slowly moved her hand downwards until it hovered over Harry’s covered crotch. She gently stroked the bulge. Harry could feel his penis go from soft to rock hard within a matter of seconds. 

Fleur reached inside of Harry’s quickly tightening boxers and started to stroke the dick theirin. She gently pulled it out from its constraints and lowered Harry’s trousers. Once Harry’s penis was free from its contraints it had enough room to grow to full size. Fleur lowered herself to be head heingth with Harry’s libido and she began to suck on his length.

Harry’s nerves were begining to spark through, the two went at it for a few more minutes but Harry could not feel himself able to cum.   
“Wait, I’m sorry, I can’t cum.”  
Harry said.  
“It is okay. Are you ready to start the next challenge?”  
Harry asked.  
“Definitely!”  
Fleur replied.

A few hours later the four of them were in individual corridors looking out to the quidditch pitch which had been turned to a maze of bushes. Cedric and Harry were in one corridor, Krum in another, Fleur in another.

A bellowing voice came from the crowd outside, It was Ludo Bagman.  
“Ladies… and Gentlemen. Welcome, Welcome to you all… the Final Triwizard Challenge. Each competitor will be tasked with wandering the maze in search of this, the Triwizard Trophy.”  
He went on, each champion got called out, followed by a cheer from the crowd of excited fans.

The four of them met with Dumbledore at the entrance of the Labyrinth. They formed a huddle and faced each other.  
“You are supposed to be put in the order you are in the scores, but I know very well you will wait for each other at the entrance. You will go in at the same time...”  
Dumbledore went on for moments longer but he sounded like a tiny fly in the background to the competitors who were overwhelmed by their hearts pumping like sprinting stallions.

The four went up to the edge of the open hedge. They inched closer and closer until it invited them in with what resembled a cold hugging movement. A boisterous voice came from the crowd and it stated very simply.   
“Ready, Go!”


	18. The Great Maze

The four champions ambled their way into the maze, they went through the entrance and looked to whatever was in front of them. The crowd was silenced from the spells cast on the maze, all they could hear was rustling branches, heavy breathing and their thumping cores. The four wandered forward until they reached a split in their paths.

“Which way do we go?”  
Harry asked.  
“Straight forward!”  
“Left!”  
“Right!”  
The rest replied in complete disorder.  
“You’re the final vote, Harry.”  
Cedric said.  
“Let’s go straight forward.”  
Harry said.

The group started to pace their way forward, they took a left, then another left, then a right, then another left, and right again. The four reached another corner, Cedric peaked his head around the edge of the corner to check if anything was there, when suddenly a blast of fire and ash came flying his way.

Cedric only just ducked in time when a bush caught fire behind the group, forcing them on to advance on whatever was up there. The four looked up and saw a hideous sight in front of them. One of Hagrid’s well-fed blast-ended skrewts was gangling it’s way to the group. It’s eight slimy legs stumbled the creature's plated body and faceless head toward Harry.

“Expelliarmus!”  
Harry yelled at the critter before him. The spell hit it square in the underside and the creature let out a squeal of misery and blasted a chute of fire and smoke in the air setting more foliage alight.

“Stupefy!”  
Fleur shouted as her spell smacked the skrewt’s leg. The critter stumbled and staggered until it refined it’s balance and spewed another set of molten ash into the sky.

“Confringo!”  
Krum yelled at the creature. A blast of red-orange magic zoomed out of the end of his wand and enveloped the Skrewt. The explosion set several metres of greenery on fire and sent the skrewt flying backwards into the hedge next to it, curling up its exoskeletal limbs into a creepy, dead ball.

“Are you all okay?”  
Krum asked the group holding his wand at the twitching body of the remains of the blast ended skrewt, his hand still shaking.  
“Yeah, Fine.”  
Harry said, rearranging his glasses.

“Come on, we need to keep going or the greenery will get us.”  
Cedric said, leading the group on. They carried along the eerily quiet labyrinth of left and right turns until they came across their next foe. A great hooded figure glided toward the group, it hovered above the ground and began to loom over the four teenagers.

“A Dementor?!”  
Cedric gasped.  
“EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!”  
Harry bellowed at the beast of misery that loomed in front of the group. The Dementor acted strangely though, Instead of screeching and fleeing away, fearing happy memories, it acted slightly comical.

It gave a confused look and stumbled and fell over.  
“I’ve never seen a Demeter do that before… wait, that’s not a dementor, That’s a boggart!”  
Harry spoke.  
“Riddikulus!”

“I didn’t know a dementor was your boggart?”  
Fleur said.  
“Yeah, it was because of a bad encounter with one in my third year.”  
Harry replied.  
“Letz go.”  
Krum said gently.

The four of them continued along until they stumbled across a small opening in the maze that had multiple exits that led to who knew where. The opening was a circle with three trees that emitted a golden mist with a peculiar smell to them.

The group wandered into the aroma until they started to feel lighter, as if they could float.  
“Quickly, grab onto something!”  
Harry shouted as he grabbed a great clump of vegetation from the bush next to him.

Cedric grabbed another set of leaves while Krum grasped a root of one of the trees tightly. Fleur grabbed onto another set of plants when the entire group suddenly zoomed into the air and the whole world went upside down.

Fleur looked down and was terrified to see that she was hanging from a breaking branch begging to let itself free from the floor. Fleur let out a small scream when she looked down again. The moon was below her and so were all the clouds.  
“Fleur, your branch!”  
Harry shouted, pointing at the set of branches she grabbed.  
“Nooo!”  
Fleur yelled as her lifeless twig started to disintegrate in front of her.

“The branch can’t hold on, grab another one!”  
Cedric shouted.  
“I can’t reach any!”  
Fleur shouted, hesitantly.  
“Pull yourself up!”  
Krum said.  
“Do you ‘zink I am ‘zat strong?!”  
Fleur yelled, almost crying. The mist started to fade, it got thinner and the aroma got lighter.

Fleur’s arm was burning, she could barely hold on. Her grip was getting faltered by her hands perspiring profusely. After a few grunts of effort, her hands started to slip.  
“Fleur! Only a little longer! Come on! Fleur, FLEUR!”

Harry shouted. Fleur’s hand started to burn so badly it twitched, causing her to lose grip of the branch and fall to the sky. All she could feel apart from her burning hand was air flying past her. In her head, she could hear the repeated incantation in the voice of Dumbledore.   
“Supernatet… Supernatet...Supernatet.”

She woke up suddenly outside the entrance of the maze where she spoke with Dumbledore just before starting.  
“Unfortunately, you did not complete this task, now just the last three champions remain.”  
Dumbledore said to her.

Meanwhile, in the maze, the gravitrees were starting to loosen their unrelenting lack of grip on gravity.  
“We lost Fleur!”  
Harry said in disbelief.  
“She’ll be fine, but will we be?!”  
Cedric grunted, still floating.

The mist suddenly cleared and the group plummeted back to the ground.   
“Which way do we go?”  
Harry asked.  
“Let’s stick to going straight forward.”  
Krum suggested.  
“Yeah, let’s go.”  
Cedric said, proactively.

The group jogged onto the path in front of them, then they turned, they turned again, and again. Until they encountered a large statue that looked like a human-lion hybrid.

“It’s another sphinx.”  
Cedric, recognised as it began to speak.  
“First think of the person who lives in disguise,  
Who deals in secrets and tells nought but lies.  
Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,  
The middle of middle and end of the end?  
And finally, give me the sound often heard,  
During the search for a hard-to-find word.  
Now string them together and answer me this,  
Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?”

“I’ll take the first two lines, Harry, take the next two, Krum, take the two after that, then we combine them to make a phrase, Got it?   
Cedric commanded the other two. After two quick nods, they started to think.   
“A person who lives in disguise, and tells nothing but lies.”  
Cedric repeated to himself.  
“Maybe a shapeshifter, a boggart, no, not that. Nothing but lies-nothing but lies. Maybe a spy?”

“Middle of middle, end of end. D, right, that one was easy.”  
Harry said to himself.  
“I think it’s D.”

Krum started to exercise his brain too.  
“Sound often heard with a hard to find ‘vord, errr. That’s it, err. It’s er!”  
“D and Er fit together with spy don’t they?”  
Harry asked himself and the others.  
“Yeah, the answer is spy-d-er, yeah, spider I reckon.”  
Cedric said.  
“I ‘zink zo too.”  
Krum agreed.  
“Our answer is spider.”  
Krum said confidently.

“Hmmm, Your answer is acceptable.”  
The sphinx declared. It moved out of the way of the path and they passed on through. They looked forward and saw the most terrifying sight yet. In the distance, a giant eight-legged creature sauntered its way toward the group. It had a hairy, spindly body and made clicking and squeaking noises as it hurtled it’s way to the three champions. 

“That’s an acromantula! A giant spider!”  
Cedric shouted as the critter scuttered toward them. The trilogy got their wands out and started to cast spells at the beast. “Expelliarmus!”  
Harry shouted as the spell smacked one of the spider’s great fangs and droplets of venom dripped out the tips.

“Bombarda!”  
Cedric shouted, pointing his wand at the acromantula. It got blasted backwards and one of its legs went flying across the path and the rest curled up into a wrinkled ball.   
“Acromantulas are some of the most terrifying creatures out there!”  
Cedric said, between heavy breaths.

“Stupify!”  
Krum shouted as the spell smacked Cedric in the back. Krum’s eyes started to lose colour, they went white all over and a voice commanded over him.

“Kill the spare, kill the spare.”  
Whatever this voice was, he could do nothing but follow it.  
“Expelliarmus!”  
Krum shouted again.  
“Protego!”  
Cedric yelled with fury at the student in front of him.   
“Confingio!”  
Cedric yelled again at the Seeker.  
“What do you think you’re doing?!”

Krum started to march toward the Hufflepuff, barging Harry out of the way. Before being shoved out the way Harry saw something in the Durmstrang. His eyes were the same colour as curdled milk, they weren’t in control and were full of regret.  
“Petrificus, Totalus!”  
Cedric screamed as the spell slapped Viktor straight in the face, knocking him over and petrifying him.

Krum’s eyes glared at Cedric with false hatred.   
“Answer me honestly, coward!”  
Cedric said, walking over to the paralyzed body of Krum. Cedric violently stepped on the Seekers neck and started to press down. Krum could feel his neck strain under the wait it was receiving.  
“STOP!”  
Harry shouted. 

“What?!”  
Cedric challenged.  
“Look, His eyes, he’s cursed. He’s not himself. That’s the imperious curse. I’ve seen it, I’ve felt it!”  
Harry tugged on Cedric’s arm, begging for him to move on.  
“You’re right. His eyes? That’s not normal.”  
Cedric said.   
“He can’t come with us though.”  
“Okay, we’ll keep going then.”  
Harry agreed.

The pair started to jog forward, a sudden, very strong gust of wind started to push them to a blue glow coming from what appeared to be a fountain. The wind got stronger and they started to gain momentum. They kept going, the glow got brighter and clearer. 

They had started to get into a full sprint now, they were so close. The light at the end of the tunnel was so close Cedric could feel the end of the whole tournament. When suddenly a group of vines latched onto his foot, tripping him over. They started to wrap around his other leg, then his thigh, until he was covered in herbage.

Harry was frozen, he stared at Cedric wondering what to do. He first thought to save him, but Cedric wasn’t going to die and neither would he be badly harmed. Plus he wanted to win the tournament too.  
“No.”  
Harry said to himself out loud. He pointed his wand at the branches and shouted.  
“Relashio!”

The plants shrivelled away and Cedric freed himself from the stragglers.   
“Thanks, For a second I thought you were gonna leave me!”  
Cedric said.  
“I considered it, but then I came to my senses.”  
Harry said.  
“Thanks anyway.”  
Cedric replied.

The pair started to move forward to the fluorescent glow. They could see it now. It was the Triwizard trophy. The couple admired it for a moment and looked at each other.  
“You should take it, Cedric, you’re the real Hogwarts Champion.”  
“No, I couldn’t, Harry. You’ve worked so hard. You deserve it.”  
“No, This isn’t mine to take.”  
“Neither is it mine!”  
“No, I can’t!”  
“Come on, Harry, just take it!”  
“Let’s take it together!”  
“Ok, let’s go!”

The pair each grabbed a handle and...


End file.
